Leading the Blind
by Elliniest
Summary: Due to an accident during a fight with Cinderblock, Raven has been rendered blind. Raven is now struggling with her lack of independence and her current disability. Her friends are trying to help her cope but the Empath is proving to be more than they can chew.Will Raven learn to see the light at the end of the tunnel or will a certain thief take advantage of a helpless bird?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: First Teen Titans fanfiction. Second fanfiction I am writing, due to major procrastination issues. -cough-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. Trust me I wouldn't be in college right now if I did.

* * *

><p>"Raven! Hold the building up!" The Boy Wonder screamed.<p>

Raven ignited her powers from her fingertips. A black shield came forth which held the building, and stopped the debris from hitting the citizens. Cinderblock was on a rampage and somehow the fight had lead into a mall. This had brought destruction to some of the building's pillars causing the ceiling to slowly collapse. The main priority was to evacuate civilians, while Cyborg and Beast Boy held off Cinderblock.

Starfire quickly followed suit of her friend. She flew next to Raven, holding the ceiling with her monstrous strength while the rest evacuated the mall goers.

"This is most disturbing." The Tamaranian spoke "I thought that the 'going to the mall' would be most enjoyable…" Starfire said struggling to push up the ceiling.

"Nothing about the mall is fun Starfire…" Raven said in her usual monotone manner. However she was struggling under the weight of debris. The weight only increased with time and she can see the tiny cracks form in her shield. She held back her panic, knowing that once she did her powers would surely cause harm to the mall inhabitants. Unlike Starfire, who had her super strength, Raven held everything based on will and concentration. Concentration that was slowly dwindling as people screamed past her.

"Friend Raven, I do not think I can hold on much longer…" Starfire said as drops of sweat dripped down her orange skin.

"Starfire, just a little longer-"Raven sentence was cut short when her shield gave out and debris started landing on her. After that it all went blank.

Raven knew she was awake. She heard rustling around her and heavy clanks. The smell of fresh linen and alcohol filled the room. By her guess she was in the infirmary. Raven tried not to frown at the thought of needing medical attention. Why was she there?

Raven tried to think back; yes, debris had fallen on her. She was holding up a ceiling and her concentration gave out. Then after that everything went blank. However, she should have healed by now from whatever injuries she obtained. Raven finally frowned, why didn't her demon powers kick in when she needed them the most? Raven got up and swung her legs on the edge of the medical bed. She tried opening her eyes but found that she couldn't. Her hand reached her face only to find a fabric wrapped around her eyes. Raven grimaced, _what happened?_

"Rae!" She heard a voice that could be no other than Cyborg.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Cyborg was worried, extremely worried. His emotions hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt sorry for herself. Feeling sorry for herself was not an emotion she like to dwindle on, especially when the emotions were not her own. She scowled, _why the hell was Cyborg so worried?_

"Friend Raven, you are awake!" She heard Starfire voice chime in, not hearing her footsteps. That woman barely walked. "I am so happy to see that you are awake" She kept her cheery disposition but something in her voice said something was wrong.

Soon she heard slight dragging of feet that she figured belonged to Beast Boy. However, he did not greet her, feeling a strong wave of regret coming from the green trickster. Afterwards, she heard strong assured footsteps that creeped up right beside her._ It must be Robin_ she thought and she relaxed a little from that fact. He would tell her a straight forward answer. Robin's hand reach up to her other shoulder and give a tight squeeze.

"How are you doing Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed a bored sigh "I am fine. I rather be released, my power will heal my wounds." Raven touched the gauze that was wrapped around her face. "Get this device off my face. I will go to my room and meditate."

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke up" I don't think that's a good idea…do you remember that happened?"

Raven felt herself roll her eyes out of instinct "Cinderblock."

"He did a number on the building. You and Starfire were holding it up. But you guys were no longer able to hold it and-"

Robin cut in "You got hit with the debris and were seriously injured."

Raven held her breath keeping her emotions at bay. For some reason, tension and frustration were radiating off of Cyborg and Robin.

"Well…you were knocked on the head pretty bad…." Cyborg started "Beast Boy was the one who pulled you out of the rubble…"

She felt everyone's gaze turn to what she thought was Beast Boy's general direction. Beast Boy stood quiet and she heard the faint shuffles of his feet. The shuffle was so unsure. Not something she would have expected from her green friend. He would normally gloat at the thought that he had saved her. Her face remained neutral not sure what to think. All she wanted was to get the bandages off her face and return to her room. No injury could be enough for her to be stuck in the infirmary. And why the hell did she need bandages?

"Fine, but I would like to remove the bandages."

"Raven…" Cyborg let go of her shoulder and let out a sigh. Cyborg turned to face her and adjusted the gauze carefully. Raven heard rustling and soon she felt something cold press against her face. She heard the snipping of scissors as Cyborg carefully cut it open. Raven felt relieved, the darn thing was getting itchy.

"Don't open your eyes just yet…" Cyborg instructed. She did as she was told, not daring to open her eyes. Cyborg dipped a cotton ball in blue liquid and proceeded to wipe Raven's eyes. He frowned at the slight trials of blood that plagued the corners of her eyes. She winced at the feeling not quite used to the cold. "You can open them"

Raven slowly opened her eyes hoping to see the worried faces of her friends. What she got instead was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No faces. No room. No light. Just complete darkness that resembled the very pits of hell. She gave a slight frown feeling herself blink. What kind of dark magic was this? She heard a light bulb explode in the distance.

"Raven, calm down…" Cyborg try to calm her using a soothing voice. The next thing she knew she felt something drip into her eyes. She held them shut feeling tears run down her face from the burning sensation. She blinked the tears away. "I'm going to run a test…" Cyborg tried to say as comforting as possible.

Cyborg grabbed a light and flashed it into Raven's eyes. He did not see her amethyst orbs dilate or retract. That was indeed something to cause alarm. Cyborg held his breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. If his empathic little sister sense his panic, the whole tower would explode. "Do you see anything?"

"No." She said deadpan

"Perceive any light?"

"No…."

Cyborg shut off the flashlight and held his breath. He was worried about this. The knock to Raven's head from the debris was bad enough. Beast Boy had to sniff Raven out of the rubble. What he got out of the concrete and steel was a very unconscious Raven. Her head was bleeding profusely and she had not responded to any of their ministration to wake her up. From a quick examine her eyes looked bloodshot.

They rushed her to the infirmary giving her quick medical attention. The wound in her head was healed about two hours after she arrived. However he was more afraid were the area she obtained the wound instead wound itself. The bloodshot eyes only strengthen his theory but he had hoped he wasn't right. He looked at Robin who had his arms crossed against his chest. Cyborg was trying to hold back from yelling at the guy.

He stared at the remainder of his team who bowed their head in defeat. They all hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Raven, I'm afraid..." Cyborg tried to swallow "You...sorta...became blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: How do you like it so far? Put your comments, questions and concerns in the review section. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: Setting up the bases of this story before the weekly updates start rolling in. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Titans...-cries a single tears-

* * *

><p><em>You are blind.<em>

The words echoed in her ear and the medicine cabinets shook.

_You are blind._

The words swarmed around her head, creating an eerie buzz. The medical beds levitated.

_You are blind._

When Raven finally registered Cyborg's words everything in the area hovered in midair. The light bulbs shattered and she heard a terrified scream. Ha, that's all she can do: _hear_. Raven counted the number of shatters hoping that all the light bulbs broke. Then all of them can be in complete darkness, much like she had to spend the rest of her life.

"Rae, calm down!" She heard Cyborg scream and she gasped.

Again, she closed the flood gates, wielded them shut and hide the key keeping her emotions secure. A loud thud was heard with successive clatter which she could _only _guess was everything falling to the floor. When the noise died down she heard her teammates groan.

"Raven?" Starfire spoke, her voice lined with uncertainty.

"I'm fine." Raven said speaking the mantra in her head. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

"Raven I know this is a little hard to swallow." Robin spoke "However I assure you there are ways to adjust to your…condition." He can feel Raven's anger seethe through their bond. "There are plenty of blind superheroes."

Raven sucked in her breath "Like who?"

Beast Boy spoke up "Like Doctor Mid-nite…"

Starfire chimed in "And-…and-" Yet Starfire couldn't think of anyone else.

Raven frowned. There were no heroes in the Justice League that were blind. Jericho was deaf, and The Chief from Doom Patrol was a paraplegic but; no one was ever rendered blind. Doctor Mid-nite's powers where based on the dark, _he saw in it_.

"Save it" She said her normal monotone manner.

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke up and touched Raven's shoulder. "We'll find a way to reverse this. Your bro happens to know a thing or two on getting your broken self-back together." Cyborg gave a sad chuckle. "We'll figure out something, maybe make you-" Cyborg went to touch her eyes. Raven slapped his hand away.

"I do not need anything _mechanical_" Raven retorted "I would like my own eyes..."

Cyborg winced. He knew Raven didn't mean it that way. However the words hit hard. About more than fifty percent of him was mechanical, all artificial, not his own. Heck, one of his eyes was even fake. Saying that she wanted her own eyes was a low blow. Cyborg sucked in a breath; he would like his _own_ eyes too.

Robin pushed Cyborg aside and stood in front of Raven. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his head against the empath. He hoped that feeling him there would sooth Raven just a bit. That she can still _feel_ him physically there even if she couldn't _see _him there.

"It's okay, we will find the best doctors, magicians, anything to restore your eyesight." Robin sighed "I promise."

Raven shook her head against Robin's. Raven tried very hard to believe Robin's words. Rage said that they were lies, that there was no way she would get her eyesight back. Compassion said that her friends really cared about her and they will do everything in their power to restore her to her former self. Fear, well Fear was afraid that she would be consumed by the darkness. That the only thing that kept the dark from consuming her was the light of a new day. The very light that she would _never_ see again.

Raven sighed "Then what should I do, Robin? I presume you have a plan for that."

Robin stood up and scowled. Raven was in no shape to continue her duties as a Titan. He couldn't keep her on the team officially, since she was now a liability. However, as a friend he couldn't just revoke her Titan-hood just cause of her new condition. It was a hard decision, and he looked at his other teammates for support. Cyborg was pressed against the wall looking somber. Starfire was chewing on her lip, tears ready to flow from her eyes. Beastboy refused to look at the scene and had his back turned away. Robin sighed, there was only one option.

"Raven, we'll find someone who can teach you to live a normal life as blind person. However, until we find a cure..." Robin held in his breath "I am sorry to say, but you can no longer be a Titan."

Raven held Starfire's hand as the Tamaranean lead Raven to her room. Raven touched the walls trying to find bearing. _If only I can teleport_, Raven thought. However, teleportation needed focus and an image of where you were planning to go. Somehow, amongst the muck, she had forgetting what her room even looked like. She never thought she needed that memory since she locked herself inside it day in and day out.

"Friend Raven, we are now at your room." Starfire assured her. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and pressed it against the electronic padlock. The lock registered Raven's hand print and opened the door. "Raven, do you need assistance in 'the time for bedding'?"

Raven sighed "No Starfire, I can handle it myself." She let go of Starfire's hand and walked into her room. It was odd, she had forgotten where her bed was, and the direction of her cabinet. She reached on with her hands to the general direction she thought her drawer was. Inching forward little by little Raven tried to feel something solid. Starfire watched in silence seeing the frustration lining her friends face. Again Starfire felt on the brink of tears.

Raven inch a little too much and tripped on a book she left on the floor before the call for Cinderblock. She scowled and heard the lights flicker in her room. Starfire flew to her side and helped her up. Once Raven was on her feet she pushed Starfire aside.

"I said: 'I can handle it myself' " Raven spoke.

"Friend Raven that may not be best…" Starfire sighed. "I will retrieve your clothes for bedtime." Starfire led Raven to her bed and sat her down.

Raven grabbed her head. She felt useless, absolutely useless. There whole reason to join the Titans was to defeat her father Trigon. Once that was accomplished she had become accustomed to her super hero life. What was once a team was now a family. A family that just kicked her out like a troubled child. She recited her mantra feeling her Rage surface. It was like they were no better than her mother and the monks of Azarath.

"Raven, I can help you get un-"

Raven spoke up "No, I can do at least this much" Raven stood up and felt around for Starfires hands.

Starfire looked as Raven hand reached towards her, missing her by inches. Starfire sighed "I am afraid it is for the best Raven, until you are accustomed to your new condition." Starfire said walking behind Raven.

"Starfire-" Raven tried

"No." Starfire said commanding. This tone she had never heard Starfire use. It was as though a queen was speaking to her subjects. "You will do the standing of the still. Please, raise your hands."

Raven did as she was asked. She felt her cowl cape drop behind her and her zipper untie. A second later a comfortable shirt had been placed on her. Starfire lead Raven to her bed again and sat her down. She picked up the sweatpants and pulled them up to her knee.

"You may rise now Raven"

Raven sighed and stood up while Starfire pulled the pants up. "I promise, I did not do the looking. Please, lay down in bed so I may tuck you in."

Raven again did as she was told. Starfire folded the sheets of Raven's bed over and sat her friend down. She instructed Raven to lie down and pulled the covers to her chest. She can see frustration again line Raven's face. Her friend's pride severely hurt.

"Would you like me to turn off the light?" Starfire asked.

Raven turned around not to face Starfire. "It's not I can see them anyway Starfire. Do what you please."

Starfire bit her lip a single tear dropping down her face. She quickly wiped it away making sure her friend did not feel her sadness. She walked over to the door making sure Raven heard her footsteps. Starfire turned around again to see Raven cuddled into her blankets. Raven had not turn around to watch her go. Starfire sighed.

"Goodnight Friend Raven." Starfire turned off the lights and walked out.

* * *

><p>In the morning everyone awoke from a large crash. Cyborg ran into the kitchen guns blazing. Robin held his bostaff his hair sticking out more than normal and drool caked on his face. Starfire had summoned bolts from her hands while Beast Boy had turned into a cheetah. What they saw was not a villain or intruder but Raven on the floor.<p>

"Rae?" Beast Boy spoke morphing back to his usual green self

Raven ignored them trying to feel around for the broken mug

"Raven, no!" Robin ran to her side as he watched her hand touch a broken piece. He pulled her hand away. It was too late, Raven's hand was already dripping with blood.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Raven gave an irritated sigh "I was making tea"

"Friend Raven, you may have called upon one of us to make your morning tea." Starfire said absorbing the bolts back into her hands.

"Yeah dude, I even would have woken up for you." Beast Boy said his voice taking a slightly cheerful tone.

"You all sleep until late on the weekends" Raven started squeezing her hand that was bleeding "I always wake up at 5:30 am to make my tea"

Robin sighed and grabbed a napkin from the kitchen counter. He sat next to Raven and wrapped the napkin around her bloody finger. "Raven, you can call us if you need anything"

Raven frowned removing her hands from Robin's. "I can take care of my own wound"

"Raven, I will assist you back to your room to get dressed for the day. " Starfire helped her friend to stand. Raven sighed taking Starfire's help, too tired to resist.

Once out of earshot Beast Boy spoke up. "Dude, what are we going to do about Raven? She's like…."

Cyborg sighed "Helpless I know..." The mechanic said rubbing his human eye.

"You said it not me." Beast Boy looked behind him making sure Raven didn't overhear.

Robin rubbed the drool off his face. "I've already called a home attender for the time being; until we figure out a more permanent solution."

Cyborg grinded his teeth "Well, you better fix it Boy Blunder, it _is_-"

Robin raised his voice "I know, I am fully aware of what happened. I already have been searching for doctors and treatments. It is only a matter of time." The Boy Wonder sighed. "The home attender will be here around 8 o'clock. Since no one here has experience with the blind I found a service who deals with these types of situations. I am paying them extra so they will not speak to the Paparazzi about the situation."

"Right…" Cyborg frowned "Don't want the enemy to know that one of our members is decommissioned."

Robin nodded "Our enemies knowing that one of members is disabled can lead to some attacks before we settle to fight with one less member." Robin sighed rubbing his face. "Practice will be today at 10 am, please tell Starfire. We have to be in tip top shape to work without Raven."Robin sighed and walked back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: The third chapter is up as well. Please tell me what you think. Leave comments question and concerns. And thank you mooncutie for the compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why I still don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Raven had showered, and gotten dressed with much of Starfire's help. It was humiliating for one of your friends to put you in a bathtub naked. Starfire said she had not looked, but Raven was only slightly comfortable of that fact. Starfire's innocence was the only thing that reassured her. However, not seeing Starfire not look still disturbed her.<p>

Raven kept her eyes closed as she laid on her bed. It wasn't like keeping them opened would help. It was complete darkness whether she opened them or not. She couldn't help but drift to the things she couldn't do anymore. All the things she took for granted.

She could no longer see the light, any form of it. May it be the simple light giving by a light bulb or a flame, or the complex beauty of the sunrise. She could no longer see the words on page, or see the worn out bindings of her favorite novels. She can no longer see the faces of her friends that smiled upon her every day. The smiles that made her feel happy and wanted in this world.

Raven stood up on her bed. If she continued on this mindset she would surely hit depression. She didn't need another occupant in Nevermore. She sighed, but she couldn't help it. She was useless, and because of her uselessness she was kicked off the team..

"Rae, are you awake?" Cyborg spoke on the other side of her door.

Raven sighed "Yes."

Cyborg quickly typed the password to override the hand recognition to her door. Raven felt Cyborg walk in, but something felt a little off. A new presence was with him.

"Raven, Robin hired-" Cyborg stopped and she heard the big man shuffle. "Someone to take care of you for a while"

Raven frowned "Why would you call outside assistance?"

"We are not used to dealing with someone in your…predicament" Cyborg tried to put it gently "Besides we cannot be here a hundred percent of the time while we are you know."

Raven gave a weary sigh "Right."

Cyborg shuffled into the room and she heard another pair of footsteps follow him in. She heard the click of her light turning back on. Raven swung her legs off her bed. She felt people walk towards her and she grimaced. Another thing she could never do. Recognize new people's faces.

"Rae, this is Tim, he will be your..." Cyborg tried to find the right words "Companion while you get accustomed to your condition."

Raven scoffed "Great." She crossed her arms.

"Hi, my name is Tim…" Tim said walking in front of Raven.

"Cyborg already said that."

Tim looked at Cyborg who shook his head. Tim then sighed and stuck his hand right in front of Raven.

"Hand is in front of you, slightly to the left…" Tim said.

Raven frowned and reached her hand out in the direction Tim had said. She missed once and tried again only to nail it of the second try. Tim gave her a firm handshake.

"See Rae, it won't be so ba-" Cyborg started but the bells started to ring in the Tower. Cyborg sighed "Great…I promise I'll come back as soon as I can okay?"

Raven shrugged feigning indifference. Cyborg leaned closer Tim and whispered in his ear something Raven couldn't hear. All she heard was faint mummers between the two men.

"Bye Rae" Cyborg said followed by fast footsteps out her door.

Raven sighed again. She couldn't help but feel abandoned. As much as her friends were trying to help her out, she was thrown at some random stranger. It was like she was his problem now.

"So Raven…do you have another name. " Time tried to start polite conversation.

"No, I just go by Raven" She turned her head and hoped she was staring right at Tim.

"Ahh, I see, so Raven have you taking a shower yet?"

Raven scowled "Yes…I will not be needed your assistance on that"

"Right, right…" Tim shuffled around. She then heard him walk to her right. She turned her head that at his direction and heard a slight noise that signified Tim had sat down on a chair. _Great this is a horrible guessing game._

"Do you want to start with the basics of living?" Tim said his voice a little further way now.

"I think I already know that" Raven huffed "I am eighteen"

"Right, right" She heard him shuffle around again. "What I meant to say is the basics of living with your condition."

She heard the light flicker in her room. "No, I rather be left alone."

Raven felt Tim's stare intensify towards her. There were complex emotions that radiated towards her. Raven quickly shut herself off. This blindness was making her reach out to people's emotions; making her try to _feel_ people expressions since she can no longer _see_ them. This was proving to be a very dangerous predicament.

"You know Raven, many people get by in life with your conditions. They live normal everyday lives."

Raven scoffed "Yeah well that is the thing…they are _normal_. I am a super hero. I have been trained to fight crime and keep the city safe. How can I do that when I can't see my opponent?"

Tim sighed and she heard distant shuffling. "Is being a superhero that important?"

Raven shook her head. This guy just didn't get it. What agency did Robin pick him up from? He clearly was dumber than a doorknob. "Yes, it is my occupation."

"Besides superhero 'shindig' do you think about doing anything else?"

"What else?"

"I don't know." She heard Tim uncomfortable shuffle in his seat "Being normal?"

Raven frowned tilting her head slightly. What was this guy saying? She wondered what kind of expression he wore. Was he mocking her with that comment, or was he being sincere? It was hard to guess his meaning when no face was attached to the words. Raven felt the magnetic pull of her powers reaching out towards her answer. She said her mantra trying to keep them at bay. After a moment her power ceased.

"Tiim, do you know who I am?" Raven asked, her voice was slow and precise.

"Of course you are a Teen Titan. The infamous Raven." She heard him chuckle at this

"No." Raven shook her head. "Who I really am?"

"What is that supposed to mean?' He sounded confused.

Raven raised her head upright again. It was best to explain.

"Not what the tabloids say or what is common knowledge" Raven bowed her head. "I will put it in layman's terms. I am not normal Mr. Tim. I will never be normal. I have skills which do not come from the sun, training, engineering or a weird medicine…" Raven sighed "My powers come from a much darker place, a place I cannot just leave behind and live a normal life. Practicing my powers, using them for _good_ is what keeps you and I alive Mr. Tim."

Raven expected a gasp, or even a chuckle. What she heard instead was silence. There was no shuffling, whispers, or footsteps at all. She pressed her lips together in a fine line. Did she render him speechless? She tried to be vague not to scare off the guy but maybe he just left and didn't hear him go? She rubbed her forehead, it was a complete possibility.

"Hello?" Raven called out.

"I'm here." She heard him speak his voice closer this time.

"What are you-"Raven started but was shocked when the man touched her hand and brought her to a piece of fabric. She instinctively touched it between her fingers, feeling its softness. She tried to guess what it was. Was it jeans? Maybe a shirt?

"This is how your sweatpants feel." Tim said letting go on her hand. "Try to feel around for the top seams."

Raven did as she was instructed. Her hands roamed around the edges of the sweatpants. She slowly edged forward finally feeling the drawstring and seams.

"Good." Tim encouraged her "Now, feel around for a tag."

Raven moved her hand around the edges feeling for a small piece of materials that was rough and sticking out. When she found it, a small burst of joy popped out. She heard the lights flicker again.

"I am going to guess that was a happy flicker." Tim laughed "Now, if you have this tag facing you, then that mean you have the pants facing the right way and you should be able to get your feet in them."

Raven sighed "Right."

"See Ms. Raven, you can be normal, just need to do it with some tricks." Tim said grabbing the sweatpants from Raven. She heard him slowly walk away. "These are just things no one ever thinks about. However you must think about these things just to bring back some normalcy. After a while it will be easy to figure out how to put on your clothes."

Raven pressed her lips in a thin line in deep thought. "So will I have…my independence?"

"Yes and no." Tim said "We advise you still don't cook by yourself and you have to sit in the shower to make sure you don't step on something and slip. But life will be somewhat normal." She heard Tim voice close to her again. "It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are Ms. Raven, but everyone needs help sometime. Even a superhero."

Raven thought of his words. As much as she hated to admit it, this Tim guy was right. This whole time she thought that she can defeat her destiny by herself, hiding it from her friends. When the day finally came, it was all of them that saved her. The love they had for her gave her the power to defeat her father. If it wasn't for everyone, _mostly Robin_, her and everyone will still be in the evil clutches of her father. She sighed.

"Fine Mr. Tim, you win." She felt herself roll her eyes. "You can teach me what I need to do."

She sensed a slight bit of joy pan to her direction. "Good, now I heard you like tea?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Not<strong>e: Yeah I am updating quickly for now. Please leave comments and concerns in the review section. A review is like substance for a starving fanfic writer. -Cries one single tear-. Anyways please follow if you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **This is a long one. I wanted to split into two chapters but it didn't flow correctly. Sorry! I gave fair warning, you can always read when you aren't busy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but you can always petition for me to own Teen Titans. =]

* * *

><p>Everything started to fall into a routine. Starfire would wake her up in the morning. She would place Raven in the bathroom and then help her get dressed. When Starfire was done, Beastboy would come to take her to breakfast. He would provide jokes on their walk to the table, which she wasn't amused by. Cyborg was the one who made breakfast and helped her figure out where her plate and utensils were. He would also slide her plate if she missed. After that Tim would come at exactly 8 am, where he would make her tea.<p>

"Hello Ms. Raven how are you today?" Tim said while she sat on the chair in front of the counter. She heard his light footsteps around the Kitchen.

"I am fine …" Raven sighed

"What would you like today? Earl Gray, English Breakfast, maybe even Green Tea?" His voice was slightly distant from her.

"Earl Gray…" Raven tapped her hands against the counter.

Tim had learned to make her tea perfectly after three days. It was trial and error but he insisted that he would get it right. He soon learned that ever tea had a perfect temperature it must soak in. If it wasn't stewed at the right temperature it would just taste like Raven like to call it 'hot leaf juice'. Isn't that what tea was?

After a couple of rustles, Raven heard the sounds of the tea kettle. The cabinets were opened and after a minute she held out her hands. Tim carefully placed the mug in her hands and Raven wrapped her hands around it. Raven took comfort in the warmth of a mug full of tea.

She took a small sip "If it stewed a second more it be leaf juice…" Raven shook her head "It's adequate…"

She heard Mr. Tim snap his fingers "One day I promise I will get just like you made it…" She sensed humor in his voice. "You won't be able to tell the difference…"

Raven looked down hoping that she was staring at the bottom of her cup. was just being friendly but his words didn't register anything but negativity for her. being able to make tea just the way she liked it would be that he had to stay long enough to make that happen. Which would mean she would have to be under 's care for a long while, probably forever. Raven frowned.

" Mr. Tim how long have you been at your employment?" Raven asked.

She heard footsteps come closer and a chair being pulled. The chair was then pushed in again. She guessed he was at her right and she turned her head to face .

"Well…" Mr. Tim said with a long pause "About two years…"

Raven frowned. Two years, that mean he was still learning the ropes. However he has been treating her at the upmost care. She wondered how old he was. From his voice it was hard to tell, maybe he was twenty-something, or even in his late 40's. The voice had childlike notions in it, but his tone made it seem he had lots of life experience. Raven really hated guessing games. After a moment of silence spoke.

"What would you like to do today?"

Raven sighed and reached her cup over to Mr. Tim. She felt his hand on her hands to pull the cup from her grasp. She rubbed her face and thought. Normally when she wasn't crime fighting she would be nose deep in a good book, practicing spells or just mediating. Now it seemed all she did was meditate. Heck, it's all she could do.

"I don't know…" Raven tucked her hair behind her ear

"What do you normally do when you had your eyes…"

Raven frowned "Read…"

"I can read for you" She heard him stand up

"No, the books I usually read are not for…civilians…" Raven shook her head

"Ahh, right. I remember Cyborg mentioning you are a collector of sorts."

Raven turned around and hopped off her chair. She missed the landing a bit and Mr. Tim caught her. She grimaced and pushed him away. She didn't like being touched without permission.

"Sort of…" Raven reached over a chair to grab a hold of. She sometimes needed it to help her know where she was. "I keep objects and books that can sometimes prove dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And is it in better hands?"

Raven contemplated his question. She thought of all books in her collection. Some she should have burned while others she should have never opened. _Malchior, _his name echoed in her head. That book was definitely better in her hands. That silver tongue dragon would charm the pants of any girl. She would never fall victim to him, not again.

"Yes" Raven shook her head "Much better"

"How self-sacrificing of you…" Mr. Tim touched her shoulder "About we teach you other tricks?"

Raven sighed and nodded. Mr. Tim took her hand and led her into the long hallway that leads into her room.

"Ok touch the wall" Mr. Tim instructed

Raven did as she was told not sure why it even matter.

"Okay, now how does the wall feel?"

Raven frowned feeling the wall of the Tower. She never thought about touching the walls. She tried to remember how the wall looked like. They were blue, no, they were a white. Raven groaned, blue and white were two different colors, she had a whole spectrum to work from. She shook her head and focused on feeling on the wall.

"Grainy…lots of bumps…"Raven said

"Good, how inch a little forward tell me what you feel…"

Raven again did as she was instructed. She felt around the wall again. She found a little dent. It felt painted over sense the edges were smooth. She wondered if it was created when Beastboy and Cyborg were playing stankball one day.

"There is a dent..."

"Good" Mr. Tim praised "If you remember the little cracks and dents of the wall, and how the floorboards dent, you can figure out where to go…" Mr. Tim grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her a few feet forward. Raven frowned again hating his weird habit of randomly touching her.

"Stop" Mr. Tim instructed and Raven followed. "Move your left foot a little forward…"

Raven did as she was told and felt the floor board bent under her weight. A slight creak was heard and when she removed her foot it creaked back. When was that there? She had been living in this tower for god knows how many years and she never heard or even felt the floorboard do that.

"That floorboard is only two steps away from your room."Mr. Tim grabbed her shoulders and moved her forward again "Only two steps, feel around for the padlock and you should know where you room is…"

Raven felt around the wall and felt the padlock grid. She pressed her hand against it and heard the slight swoosh of her doors opening. Raven felt slightly relieved by this. She could at least go to the kitchen and her room without assistance.

"Good…there still little things to learn around the tower to get around. Want to try?" asked

"Do I have a choice?" Her retort was answered with a chuckle.

The rest of the time was spent touring the Tower. He pointed out every crack, chip and dent on the walls. Every floorboard that felt uneven or weathered over time. It made Raven's head spin. There was so much information to absorb. The Tower had so many flaws that Cyborg would surely weep over the sheer volume of it. Once they reached the fourth floor where the gymnasium was at stopped.

"Looks like lunch time…" said

Raven shook her head in disbelief "What time is it?"

"12:30 you must be hungry by now…"

She pressed her lips together. Indeed she had been hungry now. Yet she didn't know this much time had passed. It was like the day was slowly fleeting away from her fingertips. She can no longer tell what time it was, no longer look at a clock or even the sun to tell. Another thing she couldn't do anymore.

"Let's get you back up to the top floor…" Mr. Tim said grabbing Raven again.

After lunchtime had Mr. Tim ran his mouth for a couple of hours until work day was over. And as soon as he came, Mr. Tim had left. Now Raven stood the couch refusing to be stuck in her room. She wondered how long was until her teammates were back from a mission. She wished she could count the hours, minutes and seconds that they have been gone. There was nothing to do, she could always go to Nevermore, but Nevermore no longer felt like sanctuary.

It was odd, Nevermore was the eye to her mind. The very patterns and colors were her thoughts and personality becoming visible. So she should be able to at least see in Nevermore right? No quite. Nevermore was like a memory, the very slivers of whatever she remembered and experienced. Every time she entered Nevermore less and less of it seemed to manifest. Things faded away once she forgot how they looked like. First it was small things, like a couple of pebbles were gone. Then just yesterday the birds no longer had eyes. This was just because she had forgotten the color of their eyes.

_Clink_

Raven stood up from the sudden noise, feeling her powers tingling at the end of her fingertips. Was there someone there? Had her teammates come back from the mission? She wasn't sure, none of them were quite when they arrived.

Raven tried her best not to panic. It was difficult; none of her teammates were in the Tower. She was alone to face an unseen enemy. She rolled her eyes at herself from under her eyelids. That sure was a pun_._ There was another slight noise and Raven fired a bolt at the general direction. She waited for a thud of someone or at least the sound of someone dodging. She heard nothing.

Raven stood still, waiting and pondering. A minute passed then two and soon part of her felt paranoid. Had her blindness turned her into Robin? Now ever weird creak and sound coming from the Tower was an enemy. _At least I don't chase phantoms_, she thought.

After ten minutes Raven let down her guard. She sighed reabsorbing her powers back into her body. _Great, there was no-._

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt something slam against her. She felt her back hit the wall and something constrict her movements. Raven squirmed trying her best to get out of the infernal device. It was sticky yet solid, she stopped. There was no use to struggle. This was Red-X doing.

Raven felt another sticky adhesive stick at her mouth. She rolled her eyes at the notion. It wasn't like she could do anything to him. She was god damn blind.

"Hello there Chickadee" She heard Red X mechanical voice not too far by.

Raven groaned. Now she wished the fates had taking her ears instead.

"Why are you doing here in your lonesome self…?" She heard his light footsteps come closer. "Now, don't act cold with me, aren't we pals?" He snapped his fingers "Right, you can't speak can you."

Raven groaned.

"Rumor on the street is that Teen Titans Raven was kicked off the team?" She heard him walk around "Now seeing you here shows that isn't quite right huh?" She felt his presence close to his face. She stared right at him, hoping that there was no physical evidence of her disability.

"Your eyes…"Red-X paused. He reached over to her hair running his fingers against it. Raven didn't budge. He tucked her hair behind her ear and Raven shook his hand away.

"Bingo…" Red X took a step back "You are blind aren't you?"

Raven eyes widen in terror causing the room to rumble. He knew she was blind, but how? What gave it away? Was it her reaction maybe her eyes?

"You know, light purple doesn't suit you…" Red X said coming slightly closer again. "I think I prefer the dark purple Mistress of Darkness look. Give you an…edge…" Red-X gave a mechanical chuckle. "Wow this information is rich…."

Raven groaned not sure what to expect. She chanted her mantra in her head trying her best to keep calm. She was alone in the Tower unable to see the enemy, this was a piece of cake. Ugh, why did it have to be Red-X?

Raven closed her eyes and chanted _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_, over and over again. Her fingers flickered with power and burst forth in front of her. She opened her eyes and she heard a loud far away thud. Red-X groaned and shuffled slightly. A second later she felt his presence again right in front of her.

"Good to know you still have fight on you…" Red X said mockingly and peeled off the red adhesive from her mouth.

Raven spit, hating the taste of the red adhesive left. "What do you want X?"

"Now Raven, I can't come visit my favorite Titan?"

"Robin isn't here." Raven said.

"Now, now who said anything about Robin? Chuckles is my second favorite. There are certain…assets he lacks to be numero uno." Raven groaned at his vulgar comment.

"Well as you can clearly _see_, I am no condition to fight you." Raven sighed "Just take what you want and leave…"

"All I wanted was information…" She heard Red-X very light footsteps tread away from her "Information on my favorite Titan. Guess it really is unfortunate..." She heard a rustle and click. Then something heavy drop on the floor.

Raven frowned. What the hell was Red-X doing? Her question was answered when she felt the soft heated flesh on her lips. How the hell did he get to her so fast? And who does he think he is to kiss her? Did he think she turn to mush in his hands? Raven bit down in his lip. She would not be toyed with.

Red-XD quickly pulled away."Ouch, you broke skin…"He said his voice still modified. But how? "Well what I was going to say was how unfortunate, I can see your face and you can't see mine. I even took off my mask. If only you can _see_ the look on your face now…"Red-X chuckled. Raven frowned. "Now, now don't be upset my little Chickadee…" She heard him walk away. "I'm just going to sell this information to the highest bidder, nothing personally. The information Just too valuable and has a lot of dough in it. You have enemies in high places don't you Raven? If only you stood there and enjoyed the kiss, then I would have reconsider"

Raven just about had it. All her Rage and frustration she bottled up was spewing like a fountain. A geyser of anger that Red-X just unearthed. Raven screamed, her eyes turning white with magic. The Tower shook violently, objects were flung everywhere and portals were opened. Raven continued to grunt and scream unable to contain her feelings.

She was angry, frustrated, sad, disappointed but at the top of the pyramid was the feeling of being useless. Useless to protect herself, useless to stop Red-X . Yet here he was mocking her. Taunting her with his identity, something Robin tried hard to uncover just to get his kicks. He showed her his identity because she was _blind_, and there was nothing she can do about.

Raven heard the tower rumbled and pieces crack and fall. If she continued she would surely bring the house down. But she just couldn't stop, Rage was in control now and she wanted Red-X head on a platter. She screamed blood curdling screams but they fell on deaf ears. Her voice was becoming hoarse but she didn't care.

"Rae-Rae!" She heard Beastboys voice in the distance.

Cyborg looked in horror. The floors had opened up, as though a pathway to another dimension. Fire spewed forth blocking the path to Raven. Starfire tried to fly to Raven but a dark tentacle grabbed a hold of her. It was strong; she was unable to break free.

"Friend Raven, you must stop!" Starfire pleaded.

The tentacle slammed Starfire against the wall rendering her unconscious. Robin rushed to her feeling her pulse. She was only decommissioned for now. He looked at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Beastboy you think you can fly to her?"

"Dude, the flames are reaching the ceiling, fly above what?" Beastboy said looking in horror while Raven screamed and grunted.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg sprung forth but the flames were too hot for the metal man. It melted the iron in his armor. Liquid iron dripped on the floor as Cyborg stepped back. Cyborg frowned, how was he supposed to calm Raven?

"Rae!" Cyborg vaulted forward again but Robin stopped him.

"No it is too dangerous for you"

"What do we do man!" Cyborg threw his hand up in frustration "She is going to hurt herself!"

Robin stared at the scene. Fire raged forward as the Tower crumbled. He scowled grinded his teeth. He stared back at Starfire then back at Raven. He couldn't leave both of them in this condition.

"Cyborg take care of Starfire. I will go after Raven." Robin wrapped his cape around himself.

Robin jumped passed the flames, and rolled on the ground. He took off the cape, still feeling the intense heat radiate from it. He sighed; Robin always criticized his mentor's paranoia but for once a volcano resistance cape was actually useful.

"Raven!" Robin yelled trying to break through to her.

Raven' screams continued her eyes glowing an eerie red. For a minute he saw a second pair of red eyes. Robin pushed forward feeling gust of wind pushing him back. "Raven it is me! I won't hurt you!"

Raven grunted "I always get hurt in the end!" She screamed "Look at me Robin just look at me! " She snarled "I have suffered cause of fate…now he must suffer!"

Robin pushed forward. He didn't know who she was talking about. Who was this _he?_ Robin gulped, did she know? Did she know the reason she was blind was because of him? He grimaced, no she couldn't. Robin pressed forward the wind stumping his progress.

Raven snarled her Rage uncontainable, and for a moment, for a nano of a second she thought she could see. Everything was red and an outline pushed towards her. Red-X? Did he come to taunt her again? She growled. She would not be toyed by a mere human!

Robin reached Raven his fingers gracing her arm. The moment he touched her he was slammed against a wall.

"No one touches me unless I command it!" Raven hissed, two pair of red glowing eyes staring off to the distance. "How dare you touch me X!"

Robin grimaced staggering back up. Red-X? Was he here? No, Red-X was smart; if he was here he would have teleported out by now. However he must be the reason Raven was like this.

"Red-X isn't here Raven!" Robin screamed.

And like that everything died down.

The portals closed, the fire died down and the wind stopped. Raven closed her eyes taking a shallow breath. Robin walked towards Raven and pressed her head against his chest. It was rare for Robin to know what Raven was feeling through their bond. Normally she would shut the gates, making sure the bond was a one way tunnel. However Robin felt it, all the anger. However what fueled that anger is what scared him the most. It was shame.

Raven gave a shallow breath. She chanted her mantra trying to calm her feelings. What was the count now? This was the third time she lost her cool, third time she had put her friends in danger. She knew all her emotions were dangerous. But anger, is what she tried to avoid the most.

"Robin, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok…" He touched her velvet purple hair. "We need to get you off the wall…"

Raven sighed in content. "Fine…"

* * *

><p>"Dude, but Raven almost blew the house down…" Beast looked at Robin "What was up with that?"<p>

After the ordeal Cyborg took Raven to her room. The Empath quickly fell asleep spending too much energy. Robin called a meeting soon after. Raven had put the team at major risk today. All cause they left her alone for too long. They had to discuss a plan.

Robin clutched his hands "Red-X…he came to the Tower…"

"Again?" Cyborg looked at his leader. He grumbled and looked on the floor. How the heck did the thief keep getting through his security? Now he felt this was partly his fault.

"Fiend Robin, I am afraid for Friend Raven…" Starfire held her hands. "She does not seem to be handling this ordeal well…."

Robin nodded staring at his friends. It was his fault this happened. If he had saved both Starfire and Raven from the ceiling collapsing and not just Starfire, Raven would still have her eyesight. He slammed his hand against the counter. He should be ashamed, not Raven.

"She needs to be in full care for now…" Robin rubbed his face. "I will contact the agency so they stay until we return from mission or patrol…."

Starfire looked at Robin. The guilt had been a heavy burden on him. Ever since they started their relationship they had been extremely careful. They needed to think of the team and not each other during missions. Not protect the other, unless other teammates could not at the moment. Starfire felt her eyes at the brink of tears. Due to their relationship Raven got hurt.

Cyborg folded his arms. "No way, man I do not feel comfortable someone spending all their time with my little sis." Cyborg pointed to himself "If anything I just take care of Raven…"

Robin shook his head "That is not an option…." Robin sighed "We are already one member short, we cannot afford another. People are already getting suspicious about Raven not being on patrol. We still not on our 'A' game…"

Cyborg winced. He hated to agree with the Boy Blunder but he was right. The synchronized fighting that they perfected over the years was off. They expected a flying object or portal here and there that Raven summoned. Now without that predictability of Raven filling in the gaps, they were off, way off. They barely were able to stop The Hive two days ago.

"Fine…" Cyborg shook his head.

Robin sighed "All in vote to extend Raven's home attender to missions, patrol and other emergency raise their hand…"

Robin raised his hand and looked around at his team. Beastboy sighed, muttering about feeling guilty. He looked around the table and saw Starfire cry one single tear. The Tamaranian wiped the tear and raised her hand. He looked at Cyborg who scowled. Cyborg looked at all his teammates in disappointment.

This was Raven, not a child. She was family. They were now chucking her to someone else like she was a problem. As though she was beyond fixing. Yet, Robin was right there was no way he could be around her a hundred percent of the time. Cyborg raised his hand.

"Fine…just fine…" Cyborg squared his jaw "But Robin you better fix this. This is your fault…" He said before slamming his hand on the counter and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Don't worry guys! Raven is going to get some neat abilities that compensate for her lack of working eyes. Heck she has a lot of abilities that makes being blind no problem, she just needs to discover how to use them. Trust me I have this all planned! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Press the Review button and Santa will give you extra presents. I like to take some time out to answer some question floating around.

Guest: So Tim is not an OC. His identity would be revealed later. But if you squint really hard in this chapter if you read through all of it carefully you can guess who he is. More clues will be in next chapter. Guesses on who is can be placed in the Review Section!

On another note you can totally get blind from hitting your head. The brain swells and bleeds cutting the optic nerve in your head which doesn't allow imagery to reach your eyes. Neat huh? Anyways it can go for days or weeks, it can even be permanent! If this is permanent for Raven we will have to see. Even though Raven heals faster than most due to her powers it is hard to remediate the brain. Characters like Wolverine have been shown that no matter how good your healing abilities are, once your brain is compromised you are done. Brain cells are things that can not be repaired, they do not heal, you do not grow new ones. Hence 'healing' which is the increase regeneration of cells does not apply to Big Bob inside your skull. Have to wait for the blood to drain and swelling to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **This chapter is focused on Robin. We need to get a point of view from the other bird in the flock, right? Especially since it is all his fault. Tsk, tsk shame on you Boy Wonder.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans or even a sliver of DC comics, I be in Jamaica living it up with the locals. Sadly I live in a dorm, so yeah...

* * *

><p><em>It's all your fault, Robin...You just couldn't save me in time, right...?<em>

Robin stirred in his sleep hearing Raven's voice echo in his head. It was the same monotone affliction, the same rise and run of her voice. However, it was words that he never heard Raven speak to him before. He turned his head ignoring the hard plastic pressed on his face.

_You're too selfish... unfit to be a leader..._

Robin gasped and woke up from his slumber. His eyes scanned his surroundings. _The computer room_, Robin thought. He was still in the computer room. In the last six hours all that Robin had been doing was searching for doctors, mystics, or priest who would be able to restore Raven's eyesight. It had proved to be difficult. How many doctors in the world were proficient in restoring eyesight to a half demon? Robin groaned rubbing his face, he found out there were none.

He needed to continue searching. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Raven was his teammate, a valuable asset to the team. The fight against The Hive, or anyone for that matter, was unnaturally choppy without her. At a friend standpoint, he couldn't take it. His stomach clenched every time he saw her struggle. Every time she looked vulnerable. Raven never looked vulnerable. What was worse that Raven now never opened her eyes.

He missed the amethyst orbs that bore into him. That caring silent stare she always turned his way. Raven's stare was able to look past his mask and the superhero persona. Instead her stare looked right at the man Richard Grayson. Yes, he was a man but did Raven know who he really was? He shook his head in thought. By name, no. She had no idea who Richard Grayson was. But mentally she knew every river and creek that flowed through him. Robin sighed; it must have been their bond.

_A bond that just wasn't strong enough that day._

Robin banged his hand against the desk. It was frustrating. Indeed, that day he wasn't a true friend, a true leader. His actions were selfish. He had pushed Starfire out of the way as soon as he saw the ceiling collapse. He didn't even think about Raven at that moment. He had enough time, enough reflexes to save them both. However, his body spontaneously moved to Starfire's direction; it was like tunnel vision.

_What would Bruce say? _He winced. No, Bruce was the façade; the mask Batman put on for the public. Batman would be deeply disappointed. Robin rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. Coffee; yes, coffee is what he needed and then he would continue his search.

Robin walked out of the computer room and flicked the kitchen lights on. He poured water and coffee into the coffee maker and waited. The coffee trickled down minutes later and he poured himself a cup. Yes, the sweet elixir of sanity. He wondered if that was how Raven felt about her tea? Robin turned around to see a figure sitting on the couch. He panicked, trying to hold his fear at bay.

"Hello?" Robin called out.

"Yes?" The voice responded.

Robin squinted "Raven?"

"Who else?" Raven replied.

Robin's mouth slightly tugged. Yep, that was Raven all right. He walked over to the couch, but Raven didn't budge. Her head concentrated to the scenery in front of her. He touched her shoulder hoping to direct her attention. No luck.

"Raven…" Robin said softly "Why are you up?" There was no response. "Did you want tea to help you sleep? You could have called-"

"You know, I've probably sat on this couch millions of times." Raven sighed slightly shifting her weight. "Beast Boy and Cyborg would play video games. Starfire would cook something atrocious in the kitchen. You and I would sit, mostly in silence…."

Robin stiffened not sure where the conversation was going. He jumped over the couch and landed next to Raven, his coffee not spilling a drop. He was,of course,the Boy Wonder.

"You know, at the Tower we have a wonderful view…" Raven said still concentrating in front of her. "I never appreciated it, you know." Raven frowned "It's not like I can now."

"Raven, don't-"

"Robin, I know my predicament. There are few doctors who know the ins and outs of a half breed." Raven turned to his direction. "I would say the number is close to none."

_You don't know how right you are_. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but she stared at his general direction. He looked at her clothes. It was a simple t-shirt and pajamas, but something was off. Robin's stomach clenched, they were backwards and inside out. He remembered, Starfire was kicked out of Raven's room earlier since the empath insisted she can dress herself.

"We will find a way to fix this, Raven." Robin said nervously sipping on his coffee.

Raven pushed her lips into a fine line "Right." She turned back to the front of the room.

There was the guilt again. That he had failed Raven, failed his team. Was he suited to be leader? Lead them with faulty decisions during times of crises, right into their demise. He was the one that told Raven to hold up the ceiling, he was the one that didn't-. He sighed. He couldn't beat himself up anymore; Cyborg was too busy doing that for him.

"You know, people-"

"Live normal lives with disabilities." Raven frowned. "I heard the choir already, Mr. Tim said all of this-"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Tim?"

"My caregiver; the one Cyborg affectionately calls my 'companion'." Raven tilted her head "He's helping me adjust."

_Right_, Robin thought. He almost forgot that he called an agency to ease Raven into her condition. The guy always seemed to arrive when he wasn't there. He also left around the same time Robin came back from missions. Robin immediately thought of red flags. No, it might be just the hours that Tim works. These are just coincidences. _The rest of the team seems to find nothing wrong with the guy,_ Robin thought.

Raven sighed throwing her head back to of the couch.

"Is the light off?" The empath asked.

Robin shook his head. Then he remembered Raven could no longer see him do that. He frowned.

"No."

Raven opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I still see the darkness, I don't know if there are lights anymore." Raven folded her hands across her stomach. "Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?" Robin placed the coffee on the coffee table.

Raven slowly turned her head towards his direction. Her eyes were focused at one direction hoping she was staring at Robin. Robin gulped moving into her line of sight.

Raven let out a slight sigh "I'm afraid of the-"

"Dark." They said in unison.

He stared at her eyes. The dark amethyst orbs he remembered had paled, turning into a light purple. The no longer held a scowl, a complexity or the pits of redemption. Robin could only sum up one word that now occupied Raven's eyes: vulnerability.

"Right, you know." Raven frowned "It's funny, isn't it? The Princess of Darkness and Hell, is afraid of the very element she was created from." She turned her attention back to the ceiling. "Cruel irony." She said in the same deadpan manner.

Robin and Raven stood in silence. Robin tried to think of anything, anything at all that could steer her away from this conversation. He could already feel his guilt eating away at every fiber of his being.

_Do something Boy Blunder_, Robin though using the name Raven affectionately called him.

"How is Tim?" Robin asked as an attempt to change the subject.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. "Fine."

"That's all?"

Raven shrugged. "I can't describe him, Robin." She frowned "What do you want, an outline of his voice vibrations?"

Robin frowned "Sorry I asked."

Raven sighed "Sorry, my emotions have been a little…haywire…" She grabbed her bridge her nose. "Look, he sounds normal. He is just a man doing his job."

Robin frowned again reaching for his cup of joe. The comment of 'he sounds normal' was another sarcastic remark. At least she hadn't lost her wit. However, it bothered him that someone was roaming around the towers unsupervised. He was with Raven from 8 am to 5 pm, and within those times the rest of the team would be training, fighting, or out on patrol. No one was there to see what the guy was doing, as far as Robin knew he could be pulling a fast one right under Raven's nose. Robin had also just extended the guy's hours. Robin was starting to think Cyborg was right.

"Raven, I have a question." Robin said sipping the last of his coffee.

Raven shrugged "Go for it."

"If this guy had ill intent, you would be able to sense it, right?" Robin thought edging a little closer to Raven.

Raven face looked bored. "Paranoia is becoming your strong suit."

"Raven." Robin said her name almost like a command.

"I no longer have to listen to you." Raven said in a monotone manner "You are not my leader"."

Robin winced at her words. The dream he had moments ago resurfaced. They weren't the exact words, but they were so close. The held the same weight, the same pain as the ones in his dream. Now that the came from the lips of Raven, it made the dream more real.

"No, but…" Robin placed his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze "I am asking as a friend."

Raven gave an irritated sigh and opened her eyes again and turned to the Boy Wonder. "Yes, I can sense any ill intent. I will promptly advise all team members if I sense any harm."

Robin smiled "Thanks, Raven." He let go of her knee.

"Robin?" Raven closed her eyes again.

"Yes?" Robin said standing up again.

"I no longer… never mind. Sleep."

Robin wanted to open his mouth and ask what she was about to tell him, but Raven was no longer facing him. That meant end of discussion. Robin turned around to head back to his room. Then he gave a quick glance to Raven. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Raven shook her head "No, I can stay out here." She sighed "I am enjoying the silence."

Robin sighed and went to one of the supply closets in the Tower. He grabbed a blanket and walked to the living room. He stopped for a moment, no longer seeing Raven's head poking out of the couch. He leaned over the couch to see Raven huddled, her knees to her chest. He wondered if she was asleep, but the slow rise and fall of her chest made him believe she was. He unraveled the blanket and gently placed it on top of her, hoping not to wake her. All he got was a slight mumble and Raven pushing her hair behind her ear. Robin smiled, she was acting oddly cute.

Robin walked away thinking it'd be best to go to bed, too. Tomorrow was a new day and he needed to double his efforts looking for someone to help._Maybe Zatanna?_ He turned off the light and he heard slight whimpers come from the living room. He turned only to hear his worst fear come out of Raven mumbled slumber.

"You just...couldn't save me...in time."

Robin winced and did the only logical action: run.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> So, there are some clues here as well regarding ' Mr. Tim '. The review section is still open for guesses on who he is. I will declare who is right by next update. I hope the suspense is killing you. Hehe.

I also got a Beta-reader, -does a little dance-. ShadyStar has been great of fixing my mistakes and giving me comments. I noticed I have a few bad habits. I hope this is more...readable for people now.

Please provide comments, reviews and questions in the review section! If you press that button on the bottom, a turkey gets slaughtered to feed the homeless. On a side note, you know at my roomates county if you hit a deer, you have to call the police so they can send it off to the homeless shelter. I really like that policy.

P.S: Psst Dreamer, it's Mr. Tim not Todd. I totally understand since you read my X-men fanfiction! Also, no unless it cataracts or severe damage to the front the eyes, the eye color stays the same. I decided on the comic book approach because I needed an easy identifier for people to know she was blind. So hence, the light purple color. Trust me, as a science lover I hated myself for I don't know, three minutes? Then I told myself it was all for plot. Author's sell their souls for plot. Sigh.

Thanks everyone for the support! I really love you guys. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: ** Here are your prayers answered. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. It rightfully belongs to DC Comics. I just wish their movies weren't so...dark.

* * *

><p><em>Check if Raven was alone<em>, check.

_Sneak into the Tower_, check.

G_et Raven pissed beyond belief, _double check.

_Get Raven to destroy the top floor of the Titan Tower in a raging fit? _That was just icing on the cake.

Arguably, the most feared Titan being blind was just too much. She hadn't heard him come in, pass the security systems, grab a disk in Robin's room, and sneak back out. Not until he dropped a small metal marble on the floor on purpose, did the little blue bird stir. Then, when he dropped another marble one minute later did Raven act. A poorly aimed bolt missed him(by an inch ) ,which was so unlike the Mistress of Darkness. It was rich, a beautiful cryptic poem.

Red-X sat on the edge of his bed holding his head while he succumbed to fits of laughter. Oh, how he just _loved_ when a good plan had come together. He had known that Raven was blind, _of course_; but pushing her buttons, rubbing the information in her face was just too great of an opportunity to miss. Plus, seeing her face contorted in blinding anger was priceless; beautiful really. _He he, get it: blinding_?

Red-X continued to laugh, he just couldn't help it. The laughs slowly died out after two minutes with his sides splitting and his hands shaking. It was a good day, a great day. He got the information he needed. Not only was that worth more than anything this world can give him, but he was one up from Robin.

He even fooled the clever Raven. She thought he took off his mask when in reality it just dropped a heavy metal bowl. He raised his mask and kissed her. Ah, how she tasted. For a brief second, it was warm and comforting; even if he did it to piss her off. Well, it was comforting until she bit his lip. He always did like them feisty.

He got back up from his bed and took the disk out of his utility belt. He placed it on top of his laptop, the best he could steal. He gave a quick sweep of the room. Yup, this place was a hellhole. The paint chipped off a long time ago, leaving the drywall to chip next. There were cracks and holes in the wall and he was pretty sure the carpet floor hasn't been cleaned since the 1920's. But he had to get a falling apart apartment; it was about keeping a low profile. Which meant his only roommate was the rat, which he fondly named 'Diseasey'.

Which reminded him that Diseasey died yesterday. He got into some nasty rat poison under the fridge, it was tragic. Now he had no roommate. It sure was a lonely life for a thief.

Red-X turned to his computer; it was probably the only thing worth stealing in his apartment. He had to get it; it was untraceable and powerful enough to decipher the intricate codes Robin always placed on his disks. That guy sure was paranoid. Well, seeing as he had just stolen a CD from him, the guy's paranoia sure was justifiable.

"Well Chuckles, let's see what you got for us..." Red-X pulled out a chair and turned his laptop on.

Once the computer booted he placed the CD in. Old fashion, but CD's were a way to store information without it being traced. USB's were traceable and if someone got a hold of it they contained not only the file they wanted, but all the projects you were working on. It was a flaw really and an awful tendency of human to place their lives on a small chip wrapped in plastic.

The program booted and Red-X smiled under his mask. The thing was going haywire since it didn't recognize an IP address. Clever little bird. Red-X typed away, trying to counteract Robin's program which would surely destroy his computer. After a minute or two of what sounded like mindless typing, he was able to save his computer. He smiled again, how he just loved the fact that he was able to one up Chuckles.

"Now, now Robin. Let's see what you have for Uncle X..." He opened the program and saw a line of gibberish. He sighed "You always liked to make me work for it."

He pulled up a program of his own. Something he made up specifically for this occasion. Robin was predictable; he always went by _his_ book. He placed Robin's program inside his own and pressed decrypt. Now this was going to take longer than he anticipated. Red-X took his mask off and rubbed his face.

His tired blue eyes looked at the screen; his mind wandering to Raven. That woman was just a sacrifice. A little tool he used to get into the Tower. He did things right under her nose and the poor bird didn't even know about it. She probably couldn't even sense his feelings, typical. His affliction had become his ticket around the blue bird. He almost felt sorry for her, almost. It was her decision to become a hero and with heroics comes sacrifices. The job came with more death and danger than you can shake a stick at. He chuckled, that sure brought back memories.

Ah, the days he would jump across building tops wearing a bright colored get up which conflicted with the darkness of the night, the city. Those times he followed a certain vigilante and didn't question his demands, not until he got older did everything started falling apart.

They didn't agree with each other's methods and fights between them would always break out. The man said he cared. But, in reality, X was sure the bright colored Kevlar was a target. He was given the job to daze and confuse the enemy. In other words, he was the man's meat shield. One can shoot the enemy better if your target wore a fluorescent yellow cape.

He sure wished he never stole those wheels.

Even if he wanted to leave the cape crusader, he didn't. He knew what it did to the man once his protégé left him without warning. But he was forced to leave, in a big boom too. He thought he found peace or hell, he didn't remember, until he was slapped back into reality. By then he was already replaced; by a 'Tim', nonetheless. What kind of name was 'Tim'? Now 'Jason', that struck fear into the hearts of villains in Gotham.

Jason broke into another fit of laughter. Look at him, reminiscing like those days were the best days of his life. _Now, now that was not the case at all right, Batty?_ He had to give some credit to that man: living in a mansion instead of a broken down vacated apartment was a change. The feeling of food in his belly to the point where he was bursting out of his seams was the best.

The first time he was at the Wayne mansion he probably ate three times his body weight. Instead of the look of pity he expected, the man across the table gave him a kind smile. One of the few smiles Jason received that weren't a façade. The smile wasn't from the mask of Bruce Wayne: The Bachelor. No, it was Bruce Wayne: The Batman; who smiled at him and asked if he enjoyed his food.

"You always had a way with words, Batty." Jason chuckled, looking around his apartment. It was eerie, like his old one from way back when. Maybe those days with Batman were the best days of his life.

But right now was good too.

At least he could make them good days.

Once he had what was on the disk, that is.

Jason shook his head trying to snap back to reality. He stared at the screen again; it was a very slow process. His eyes focused on the landline waiting for the call. A call which most likely would turn up, due to what he did. He loved playing chess master; he had a knack for it.

As if on cue, the phone rang. He cleared his throat trying to put his best goodie-two-shoes voice. Yup, he had a perfect person to mimic in mind, he picked the phone up.

"Yes, this is Mr. Drake speaking."

"Ah, Mr. Drake. I am happy to hear you are awake. We have another assignment for you."

Jason tried to contain his laughter. Oh, this is just way too much fun. "Oh well, I have my hands full. Are you sure it's okay to put me on another assignment?"

"No, it's the same one. However, the client has insisted that we place more hours. Even though we have a strict policy on how much one of workers can work on one case." The woman on the other line paused almost in thought. "This is a Titan,of course."

"Of course."Jason nodded.

"They have specifically asked that you be with Raven during missions, patrol, and whenever they are busy. It seems they want her in extensive care." The woman sighed "What a shame, one of our best heroes in Jump City gets into such a state..." The woman sighed again in pity. "Of course, this information stays between us. We normally would give the assignment to more experienced staff, but we are shorthanded. Luckily, you asked for a job right when the call was made."

"Yeah, real lucky." Jason smiled, didn't the woman know there was no such thing as luck?

"They have promised heavy compensation for this assignment since the case… may be difficult at times and are basically asking you to be with Ms. Raven 100% of the day." He heard a long pause again as she covered the phone to speak to someone else.

Jason waited drumming his fingers against the desk. Nothing was better than spending time with Raven on the expense of Robin. Robin was basically chucking cash at one of his worst enemies, without knowing anything. He normally would suspect Mr. Paranoid to do a background check on him. If he did, he would quickly figure out that the twenty-three year old home attender from Boston never existed until three weeks ago. But, of course as Jason had calculated, Robin was too consumed with guilt and trying to find a cure for Raven to fall into his normal tendencies.

Another point for Jason Todd, he always was a better Robin.

The woman spoke again "Sorry, about that. Going back to what we are discussing: I need you to constantly be on-call. I will provide The Titans with your phone number and e-mail. You work day now starts at six o' clock."

Jason smiled "Of course, that will be no problem."

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Drake." And like that, the woman hanged up.

Jason rolled into another short burst of laughter. He placed his hand over his mouth to try to contain it. They were getting worse as the years went on. He presumed, it came with returning from the dead. That and the white streak of hair. It was all that _insanity_ rolled into convenient package.

Jason got up removing his Red-X costume. He rolled his aching shoulders, rubbing the bruise he got from Raven. She was livid, causing hell to open up in the Tower just to pull him down into its pits. A tentacle wrapped itself around him. He was thrown, but he quickly teleported a few feet from the Titan's ground with the same force and velocity. His shoulder got the blunt end of the fall. He was happy he didn't dislocate it. A bruise was easy to hide.

Jason frowned putting on his pajamas. Raven must be borderline psychotic. Jason smiled; he was already in the realms of psychosis. It wasn't too bad if he gave Raven a little nudge to his side of line, right? It was nice to have the company. It wasn't like he could save Raven from herself. He wasn't a hero.

Not anymore.

Jason undid his bed and rolled into it. He looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock and he needed to get his rest. He rolled on his side and turned off his lamp. He needed to sleep soon; Tim Drake had work tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> -drum rolls- It was Jason Todd/ Red-X all along! He used Tim Drake's name to give himself a fake identity, just the name not the age. The Titans would be around 18-21 years old, so Tim would be fairly young. Cyborg said his first name, since home attenders are usually called by their first name so the attendee can feel a more 'family' vibe, I guess. The whole Mr. Tim was Raven being facetious, mocking him sort of. I bet a lot of you saw it coming. I put a lot of clues in different chapters. Even the mannerism are them same. Snapping of the fingers and repeating words. Ex: "Right, Right..." and "Now, Now". Maybe it wasn't that obvious.

amFlam: I am happy to make your heart cry! I hope they weren't literally tears. But that makes me feel like a good writer =].

DrKSpphrGT: I love Robin/Raven moments too! I sort of feel bad for Robin though. Poor fearless leader has some deep set fears huh?

The winners are Dreamer and Pinneaplefish on guessing it right on the comments! Congrats -claps-. You guys get a cookie and a gold star.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**: Sorry for the late update! I had finals to do and well, life got out of hand. Now that I am on vacation I can put my devotion into fanfiction. -Looks at her other fanfiction she hasn't updated in three weeks-. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Teen Titans. I would be in traveling the world while monkeys wrote story lines. But at last, I am the monkey at the keyboard writing fan fiction instead.

* * *

><p>"Dick, it simply can't be done."<p>

Robin sighed rubbing his tired eyes. Twenty seven phone calls, twelve emails, and not a single call back. His last choice was to call in a favor from Zatanna. Zatanna was a magician, daughter of the one and only powerful wizard Zatara. She was a long time member of the Justice League and and a childhood friend of Batman. So of course, Zatanna would help Robin right?

Nope.

First the sorceress was happy to hear that someone in the Batman family actually asked for her assistance. Even though far from blood related the Batman family was known for being stubborn, and too filled with pride to ask for help. However once Robin uttered Raven's name Zatanna's face fell like a ton of bricks. The sorcerers became reluctant and refused to hand out information. Now here he was arguing with the sorceress over webcam.

"Look, your magic can be used on people correct?" Robin asked "You once removed someone's nightmares"

"On people, yes." Zatanna confirmed "Raven is a demon and-"

"Half demon" Robin corrected her.

Zatanna stare turned cold. The logistics of Raven's heritage were not a concern to the sorceress. May she be one-third or one-fourth demon, it did not concern her. Raven was in fact a demon, and the daughter of the worst of them all. Anyone related to Trigon the Terrible was a threat.

"Demons, are something we can't mess with, Dick." The magician explained. "It doesn't matter if she's one fifteenth demon, it would be too dangerous to operate on her."

"That is why I am asking for your _magical_ assistance." Robin frowned. "Did you or did you not cure someone's nightmares. Clearly your magic has an effect on the brain."

"Nightmares and eyesight are too different things." Zatanna pointed out."Plus, mixing light magic with dark magic could lead to disastrous results."

Robin scowled

"Raven's magic isn't dark magic." He insisted.

Zatanna shook her head.

"Any magic that comes from Trigon is dark magic." She countered.

Robin banged his hand against the desk, papers sliding off the desk on impact. When Raven's fate loomed near, she had pleaded for help from the Justice League. The plea fell on deaf ears. Once her father was defeated, Raven had explained to him that it must have been Zatanna's doing to why the Justice League refused to help. She had concurred, that they may have never even gotten the message, because Zatanna would enjoy nothing more than to see one less Trigon's offspring on this earth; disregarding the fact that said offspring had saved countless lives.

When Zatanna first met Raven, she sensed the incredible force of evil within her. It was like a crashing wave, a sea of sin that radiated from the stoic faced empath. Zatanna could not allow such evil to join the Justice League, so she had to prove to everyone just how evil could be nurtured. She humiliated, and elevated Raven's emotion, showing that the empath was indeed nowhere near able to control the powers she infamously inherited.

That type of power was too sinister to join the ranks of _any_ team.

Robin yelled "I thought you were the best, Zatanna!"

Zatanna squared her jaw.

"I am" She replied.

"Then you should be able to figure out something." Robin countered.

Zatanna frowned

"Look Dick, I know a master of dark arts… a peddler really." Zatanna typed away on the screen. "He is a bit…unorthodox with his methods. He may be of assistance. Are you by chance familiar with a John Constantine?"

Robin scoffed. How can he forget? John Constantine was an acquirer of mystical items, an exorcist and self-proclaimed master of the dark arts. Rumors stated that he had very strong magic. But none of the rumors could be confirmed since the sorcerer used his wit and silver tongue to do most of his dirty work. He was such a con-man that he had tricked the Princes of Hell to cure the lung cancer that was sure to kill him. Truly, he was someone that knew his way around a demon; however the man was extremely untrustworthy.

Robin could recall how Constantine convinced Batman and Superman to help him when Swamp Thing started roaming around without a host. It's original host refused to return, wanting a normal life. Constantine seemed less understanding of the fact and left. The man literally said 'screw this', leaving Batman and Superman to fight Swamp Thing on their own. How can he trust someone who didn't even complete something he set out for? Raven was too precious in the hands of John Constantine.

Robin waved his hand in disagreement.

"No thank you, Raven needs to be fixed, not _exorcised_." The Titans leader responded. "That man is a scoundrel!"

Zatanna was taking a back, her face in disbelief.

"I used to date that man" The magician replied.

Robin raised his coffee mug to the screen "My condolences."

Zattan gritted her teeth

"Fine, but no one would be willing to help the offspring of that demon."

Robin sighed, Zatanna was right. As much as Robin hated to admit it Raven's heritage was a problem. He removed the dream sand from his eyes contemplating his options. He was sure that the reason that everyone refused to call back the Boy Wonder was the mention of Raven in the emails. Her reputation always was a sour one with civilians when the events of Doctor Light happened long ago. If they found out she was a demon, it would be more difficult to find a doctor. Not like he had any luck now.

"Maybe, I just won't tell them." Robin shrugged.

Zatanna looked at him in disbelief. "That's unlawful and-"

Robin slammed his hand against the keyboard and stood up. "Raven is my teammate and deserves-"

Zatanna interrupted her face contorted in anger. "No, your priority is to protect the citizens of Jump City. Misinformation of her condition, of her heritage, can put them in danger!"

Robin rubbed his face in frustration

"How can I protect the city, when I can't even protect my team?" Robin threw his hands up in frustration. "Answer me _that _Zatanna!"

The face filled with rage soon vanished. Everything sounded too eerily familiar. Why didn't she see the signs before? It all now made sense. Zatanna let out a slow breathe

"You blame yourself don't you?"

Robin squared his jaw. "What?"

"Bruce was the same way when Jason-," Zatanna stopped knowing that name was taboo in the Bat family. "He felt that he let someone he promised to protect, die by the hands of his worst enemy. Bruce became vicious, blaming every crook in Gotham for what happened. However he was the hardest on himself." Zatanna face darkened recalling the rough nights. During that time, the Dark Knight's membership to the Justice League was questioned. Zatanna sighed. "With the new Robin, he realized there was nothing he could have done. Jason would have done anything to save his mother." She shook her head "He used his body to shield her from the blast, he died a hero."

Robin leaned towards the screen frowning. Jason was always a hard one to deal with. He was brash, hard headed and thought he knew better than anyone. Overall, under the tough act he was just someone who wanted attention, a little recognition. Richard had loving parents that died, Jason had parents who were abusive and drug addicts. The guy's life took a giant spiral when he found out that the woman who died due to overdose wasn't his real mother. Richard had hopes for Jason then, maybe Jason could finally get some closure. He hoped that spark of good could finally be nurtured once reunited. Robin rubbed his temple; it had been years since then.

Indeed he remembered how his mentored had acted. Batman was not accustomed to failure, when he was faced with it, it re-winded in his head like a bad mix tape. Jason's death was too similar to his parent's departure from his world. Batman seemed to sit there like a passive waste, while his parents were dispatched with haste. Robin grimaced, it was much like Raven situation.

Robin looked down at his keyboard. "Zatanna, it _is_ my fault; I didn't save her in time."

"That is what Bruce said…" Zatanna sighed.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was nothing like his mentor, in more ways than one.

"No, Zatanna, I was right there. I jumped and saved Starfire. Raven was just an inch, just an inch, away. All I had to do was outstretch my hand to save her." Robin squared his jaw. "I didn't."

Zatanna nodded her head and looked down. "That's the problem with dating your teammates, Dick. Maybe you aren't ready for that kind of relationship." Her eyes flashed to the screen before down casting her attention back to the floor "You need to learn to put your team above your feelings."

Robin sighed; he feared that Zatanna would say that. It had taking years it seemed for Starfire and him to reach this level in their relationship. He didn't want to show favoritism. They had been careful, so very careful. But, as always, he had to ruin it somehow. A part of him agreed with Zatanna, the logical analytical side that weighed the benefits and the cons. The other side just couldn't let Starfire go, for reasons too selfish to even try to explain.

"Look, what happens to Starfire and I is my business." Robin pointed to himself before pointing the green tantalizing finger to the screen" I would like information regarding any chance of returning Raven's eyesight."

Zatanna shook her head.

"I'll try my best." Zatanna adjusted her gloves, not liking the fact she had more work to do. Yet if she didn't save the Bat family, who would? "I am only doing this for you Dick. For your _sanity_."

"Thank you…Robin out" Robin turned off the camera and slumped back into his chair.

_Like father, like son_..

Robin grabbed his head in frustration. There nothing much he could do but wait until Zatanna found something, patience was not the Boy Wonder's virtue.

Robin stiffened when he heard a small knock on the door. He opened the door his eyes looking up at the orange skin alien. Starfire smiled, her kind green eyes glowing at Robin. He smiled back, feeling slight comfort in Starfire's presence.

"Boyfriend Robin, dinner is ready." Starfire spoke, her voice cheery as ever.

Robin frowned; he had forgotten what time it was? He looked at the massive textbooks, and papers that littered his floor. What was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. There seemed to be no pang of hunger in his stomach.

"Sorry, Star; but I think I need to do some research." Robin was about to close the door until the Tamaranean stuck her foot denting the metal door in the process.

"Robin, you have not eating since we defeated Cinderblock this afternoon. It may be best to seek substance." Starfire pushed the door open once more, plate at hand. "Pleaase, take it." Starfire demanded.

Robin sighed.

"Okay Starfire…" He took the plate from her hand and walked into the room.

Starfire followed staring at the Robin's office. She looked at the falling papers, the pile of books and the arrangements of chemicals. She has never known Robin to be a neat freak, leaning towards chaotic organization. Starfire couldn't help but feel this was all chaotic. She looked at her boyfriend, who stared at the computer screen. He seemed to be typing an e-mail while he chewed on a chicken wing.

"Robin…have you found a doctor for friend Raven?" The Tamaranean asked.

Robin stopped typing and stared at Starfire.

"No but…Zatanna agreed to help." The Boy Wonder replied.

Starfire frowned, knowing the history between the sorcerers.

"Robin, that may be-"

Robin waved his hand interrupting Starfire.

"Zatanna is a magician; she may be able to find something can restore her eyesight."

Starfire carefully looked at the man she deeply cared about. Guilt was eating away at him and he was starting to look like the man from that possible future. Nightwing, she believed was his name. He was dark, a bit ruthless and not at all like the Robin knows.

Starfire walked over to Robin noting his hair has gotten longer, the muscles on his body bulkier and refined. Was this attitude part of growing up in this world?

"Boyfriend Robin…" She gave a small squeeze on Robin's shoulder. "Raven does not need fixing. She needs understanding. She needs us to go through it, learn to live-"

Robin tugged his shoulder away from Starfire, almost in repulsion. He scowled up at the orange alien. Her words stung, hurting his pride deeply. Didn't she understand that he knew Raven better than anyone? He had giving her all the help she needed, but he thought that is not Raven wanted. Raven wanted her eyesight back, and he will do anything to return it.

"Star, Raven needs her eyesight." Robin returned his gaze back to the computer. "I know she wants to return to normal."

Starfire looked at her hand before staring down at Robin. "How would you know?"

Robin pressed his lips together "Our bond, I can just _fee_l it."

Starfire bit her lip. It was that bond again. It seemed to be a strong tether that tied the two, a red string of destiny. She couldn't deny its strength; the very thing had saved Robin's life more than once. However, she couldn't help but feel slight pang of jealously when the two exchange silent glances. Jealously was a human concept that was new to her. The very mention of 'the bond' brought that very human concept to bubble under her skin.

Starfire couldn't stop the flow of words from her mouth. "Yet, it didn't save her that day." Starfire covered her mouth gasping in shock. "Boyfriend Robin, I am sorry I did the missing of the speaking."

"Misspoke." Robin grumbled running his hand through his hair. "Thanks, Star, you just strengthen my resolve." Robin turned around back to the screen.

Starfire reached her hand out to Robin. She could sense him slowly pulling away. Ever since the accident, he was pulling further and further away. Starfire blinked in thought. No, they have been pulling apart before that. Years of their relationship, had turned them less expressive of their romance. They seemed to seek each other less out of want and more out of obligation. Another foreign emotion she couldn't name; her kind had always bathed in joy.

"Robin…" She touched his shoulder again, with all the tender kindness she could muster.

"Don't" Robin shrugged her hand off. "Just don't." He shook his head "I need to be alone."

Starfire retracted her hand pressing it against her chest. "Robin, I feel you are doing the pulling of away from me. What have I done?"

Robin sighed, turning his chair towards Starfire. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the glassy stare, but something compelled him to look passed that.

"Nothing. It is what _I_ done Star. I have to fix what I broke."

Starfire pleaded. "Robin, this is turning to another Slade issue. You are turning to that Nightwing, obsessed with your demons." Starfire turned her head away holding on to her arm. "I fear I no longer know you."

Robin spoke without thinking.

"You don't." Robin frowned at his words but knew it they were true. How well did they know each other? He had hid too many secrets from Starfire and his team.

Starfire stepped back clearly hurt from his words. "Boyfriend Robin you do not mean that. We-"

Robin interrupted again, not truly understanding the weight of his words. "No, Starfire seriously: Do you know me? I haven't even had faith to tell you my real name." Robin shook his head.

Starfire pressed her lips together. It was true; she had only known him as Robin. She was almost compelled to think it was his real name, if it wasn't the notion of 'secret identities' in this planet. Cyborg was Victor Stone, Beast Boy was Garfield Logan and Raven created the name Rachel Roth since she was a being from another dimension. Robin had always been Robin.

Starfire pleaded again. "No but our...What we feel for each other passes that."

"Star, it doesn't; there's a bigger issue here. It seems as though I can't trust you with my real name. Trust you with the real me." Robin ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Starfire looked away, refusing to let him see her in the brink of tears.

"Does friend Raven seem to know you? Does she know your name?" Starfire didn't want to feel jealously towards her best friend. But this bond thing had been in the corner of her mind. How much were they connected? How much did Raven know about Robin that she has been kept in the dark about?

"Yes…Uh, no." Robin rubbed his face hating where this conversation was going. "I don't know, Star. I don't think anyone knows. All important details of my life, even things I should trust to my teammates with I never uttered." Robin frowned sliding his hand down his face. "Maybe it's my mentor's influence…"

Starfire shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks leaving red streaks on her orange skin.

"No, this is you, Robin. You are turning into Nightwing. I may not know your past, but I know the times we spent, every event we experienced together, what turned you into who you are now." Starfire frowned, the notion foreign to the alien's face. "I know your future. As much as I try to avoid it, you are turning to Nightwing." Starfire shivered, trying to hold tears at bay.

She thought her presence would stop that future from happening. Starfire frowned, how egotistical of her. There were probably more underlying problems.

Starfire turned her head away from the man she thought she loved. " I need to contemplate if we are event meant to stay together even without my disappearance"

Starfire turned around her eyes hazy from sadness and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Thank you so much for being patient with me! The next chapter will be updated tomorrow I promise! I hope I have no let you down with this update. The next update will have more plot development. Thank you for all that reviewed.

Jinx (guest): No, Robin does know Jason Todd. It is just Jason has been careful to not bump into the Boy Wonder. This is an easy task since Robin is always on missions or locked in his room finding leads while 'Mr. Tim ' is working. I think the rest of the Titans knows who Jason is, but maybe just his name, but not really how Jason looked like. Even if they attended the funeral, I think it be closed casket since well...he technically blew up and was beating half to death by a crowbar. That isn't pretty.

Thank you everyone who has supported me so far! I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Raven drummed her fingers against her desk. Hell must have frozen over, her father must be becoming a saint, and Beast Boy must have said a decent joke. For the first time ever, Raven had <em>willingly<em> allowed someone to enter her room. She frowned, what sort of insanity was she stricken with? Not only did she allow Mr. Tim to enter her room, but he was folding her laundry. _Her laundry_, for Azarath sakes.

She could seriously hear her father getting his wings now.

"I promise I won't touch your undergarments. Starfire can have that job." She heard Tim's voice from across the room. His light footsteps shifted around the room as he dropped the laundry basket.

"Like it matters." Raven said her voice monotone. " I pretty much lost all independence and pride" Raven shrugged, almost in defeat. "Why don't you just dress me and bath me next."

Mr. Tim chuckled, Raven noting the warm and suckled tones. "That's more for older clients." Raven heard her drawer open ."I heard what happened."

"_Great_, has it become public news?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I know because we need to be aware of the situation. Especially since, these are…special circumstances." Raven heard Mr. Tim give a light sigh. "That Red-"

"Don't say his name." Raven voice cut Mr. Tim sentence like a hot butter knife, her voice was cold and precise.

Mr. Tim seemed to pause, an awkward silence filling the room.

"I'm sorr-"

Raven waved her hand dismissing him "No, don't bother apologizing." Raven shrugged "I hate when people believe they must tread lightly around me."

"Should I not mention the fellow again?"

Raven blinked her light purple eyes staring into the black abyss. Red-X had always been an annoyance, mostly to Robin. Raven never saw him as much of a threat, finding humor in the Boy Wonder's obsessive nature towards the petty thief. The thief walked a fine line between sides, forever in the perpetual gray area. His actions towards her only confirmed her suspicions. As much as she felt lost, maybe even scared, there was one thing that calmed her now: she will never be as lost as Red-X.

Raven gave two careful taps against the table, feeling an urge to vent. She turned her head slowly to where she heard Mr. Tim's voice. "Mr. Tim, can I confide in you?"

She heard Mr. Tim shuffle, his footsteps coming nearer. When they stopped she heard a slight thud, she stared down in front of her, believing he must have sat down. He was acting as though this was story time. What other chance does a civilian get to hear a secret from the ice queen?

"Sure, sure." Mr. Tim spoke.

Raven sighed; she knew her next words would become hard to explain. "Red-X, he is a not a villain, no matter what the reports state."

Jason raised an eyebrow. She had to be kidding him.

"What do you mean?"

Raven crossed her arms across her chest. "Red-X is a thief, he steals information. However, he had never done anything to categorize himself as a villain. He doesn't harm civilians, own some drug or human trafficking ring or even _plot_ against us."

Jason frowned.

Raven sighed tilting her head in thought. "He does things for himself, only himself."

Jason looked at Raven carefully. The Empath had crossed her legs and was swimming in a self-righteous air. He smirked; Raven was hanging out a little too much with Bird Boy. He could only think one thing: the air didn't suit her. What happened with Red-X, she should have been knocked off her superhero pedestal. She should be rock bottom, now able to see the truth hiding under all the feel good lies about justice; the truths that he realized long ago.

Raven shook her head. "I use to think there was hope with him. That he is a person doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"Use to?"

Raven gave a slight nod. "Yes, use to."

X blinked, he normally wouldn't care so much. Her opinion of him wasn't of concern. What he wanted was her knowledge of the things supernatural. Right now he was Mr. Tim, an onlooker in the battle between super powered freaks. Should he have interest in rambling about a petty thief? No, but something he said gave him, no Jason hope.

"What do you think now?" He asked

Raven turned her head and opened her eyes. Mr. Tim winced. It couldn't be. The slight tilt of her head, the reassured glance, it looked as though she was staring right at him. Could she see him? _No,_ it seem as though she could see right _through_ him. Her light purple eyes were boring into his psyche, offering understanding and acknowledgement. That was dangerous.

Mr. Tim's fingers itched, a cold sensation ridding his body of all heat. He instinctively touched the back of his pants lightly, fidgeting with the seams of his pocket finding comfort.

"I think he is a coward, a lost soul, a nefarious existence in this world that should have never happened." Raven blinked slowly. "Calamity, brought upon by a selfish wish. He isn't evil Mr. Tim, but such selfishness, self-preservation should be eliminated. If it continuous to grow, if I allow him to continue his endeavors, he would become more dangerous than Robin can ever anticipate."

Panic started to surface, it was a long time since he felt this way. Each word stung, making small incision on his skin. The wounds rubbed with salt with every ill spoken word. Somehow, it hurt more than the pain Jason felt when the bomb exploded. Mr. Tim tucked his hand inside his pocket. His fingers traced the hard metal. The cold steel seemed to cool the hot sensation that now burned in his fingertips.

His fingers twitched against the instrument in thought. Just one word, one word is all he needed. He stared at Raven carefully letting out a slow breathe.

"What would you do if he shows up again?" He spoke carefully, making sure his emotions did not leak into his voice.

Raven slowly blinked, as her voice pitched as though stating the obvious. "End his existence, Mr. Tim"

Mr. Tim pulled on the handle before he knew it. His rage was slowly making his vision blurry, his mind too numb to process what he was about to do. The word 'elimination' ringed in his ear in a beat of four_._ In the end, they all felt that way. Red-X was beyond help and Jason was beyond saving. Everyone always gave up on him.

Raven's words broke through his flurry of emotions. "I will show him true terror, Mr. Tim. What true evil is, that there are darker, worse forces then a petty thief. Once he does…"Raven sighed "Maybe he can reform."

He stopped the knife already in mid-strike. Mr. Tim grabbed the dagger tightly around his fingers. He was carefully leaned over Raven's figure while she was unsuspecting, her eyes down-casted on the floor. He didn't remember how he got into this position, or why the knife in his pocket was unsheathed. But he knew what broke the cloudy haze of bad decisions.

She hadn't given up on him. _Reform_? Those words were foreign to him. Everyone had wanted Red-X gone, just like they wanted Jason Todd gone. He knew that's how Batman felt; relief that Jason was dead. It was one less psychopath to worry about. That's why he got a new Robin, that's why he never avenged Jason's death. Even his mother didn't want him; she gave him up so easily. People didn't think he was worth fighting for.

Raven was willing to fight for him.

Mr. Tim chuckled, pushing the dagger back into his pocket. The insanity was starting to roll in again. Raven blinked, feeling complex emotions hitting her, wave after wave in the rhythm of each short burst laugh. Raven frowned; she was always able to read the emotions of others. She was even able to manipulate them if she so wished. But somehow, Mr. Tim emotions like tangled up chords.

Mr. Tim slapped his hand against his mouth to contain the laughter. It was funny that someone thought there was hope for Red-X. Now he understood why hope was in the bottom of Pandora's Box. Hope could nearly kill you, if you place it in the wrong people. His laughter died down, but hope had allowed Raven to survive one more day.

"Sorry." Mr. Tim said catching his breath. "I always thought of Red-X as a scoundrel. It's funny a Titan thinks of him different. Even thieves are evil Ms. Raven."

Raven shook her head "No, not everything is in black and white, Mr. Tim."

He frowned, quickly getting sick of the goody-two-shoes act. "I thought you would hate him for what he did."

Raven stood up giving a small tug on her shirt. "There is only one fit punishment for a man like him. The brink of death for him to see that all his unjust ways are leading him nowhere. What is greater pain than knowing your whole life had been wasted on a lie?"

Mr. Tim winced, that is how Jason felt in his brink of death; that his whole life was wasted on the silly notion of justice. This woman was hitting way to close to home. There were demons there buried way to deep, that tingled, scratched and burned at his skin. These demons he was not willing to face, not now. He sucked in a shallow breathe.

"I would not know, Ms. Raven." Mr. Tim ran his hand through his thick black hair. "I do not follow much on villain politics." He gave a little laugh. "About we change subject and assess how you have been adjusting so far?"

Raven took one step forward towards Mr. Tim. As soon as the laughter died down, there was no stream of emotion. The tangled up chords dissipated back to the carefully sealed box Mr. Tim held tightly. Raven found this disturbing. Her powers slowly soothed their way into Mr. Tim's psyche. When her powers stroked the outer walls of emotions, she found nothing. He was a blank slate.

It didn't make sense. She pushed her lips into a fine line; Mr. Tim must be hiding something. Robin needed to know.

"It has been hard." She shuffled, trying to remember all the little tricks Mr. Tim had taught her. However, all the information handed to her was too much to process. She blamed it on her impatience. Raven felt too much like a child trying to learn how to tie their shoe. The complex knots, looking more like wizardry than the simple task of tying two pieces of cloth together.

Raven voice held no affliction. "It's hard to remember details around the house or how to put on a shirt." She crossed her arms over her chest." What is worse is that time escapes me."

Raven heard silence for a moment, until Tim spoke up, his voice a little further away.

"It something you need to learn to do, it will become innate" Mr. Tim said. "You're changing your habits."

Raven tucked her hair behind her ear. He was right; the simple task of putting on a shirt was a habit. She needed to just to rebuild her old ones, make them acceptable with her disability. She bit her lip feeling insecure. She smoothed out the wrinkled of her shirt feeling the soft, ridged fabric. She never cared about appearance, but appearance showed progress.

"How do I look?" Raven asked "I dressed myself today."

Mr. Tim scanned Raven. Her posture was unsure, anxious and vulnerable. She casually chewed on her lip, her face lined with worry. He wondered if she knew her alabaster skin had a slight blush around her cheeks. It was an emotion Mr. Tim nor Red-X had never seen plague her face. He smiled; all she wanted was acceptance, some reassurance. This somehow suited her. The way she down-casted eyes, her twitchy form, and the way she chewed her lip was somehow _cute_.

He stared at her clothes. The pants were on right but her shirt was on backwards. He sighed.

"Well Ms. Raven you did a great job." He walked over to her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. _Goody-two shoes act, _he thought. "Your shirt, however, is on backwards."

Raven frowned "Darn…" She shrugged Mr. Tim shoulder off "I can't even get a shirt right." She rubbed her forehead.

He gave a warm chuckle. His voice lowered, the words rumbling in his chest. "Well you can always try again" His tongue licked his bottom lip, tasting all the sinful promises he had to give. "I can _always _help you." Mr. Tim smirked, but slowly bit his tongue. The flirtatious nature was not Mr. Tim, that belonged to Red-X.

Raven staggered back, not expecting the comment. The lights slightly flickered as her cheeks become hot. Was Mr. Tim flirting with her? No, he was just doing his job. He was offering, not insinuating. However, she couldn't ignore the slight thump of her heart in her chest. His words causing a wave of heat down her body. The feeling was dangerous, not like Rage but dangerous still. She took another step back bumping into her desk. A book rattled and fell.

"Woah!" motioned past her and she felt the slight pin of panic.

All she needed was that pin, her hand outstretched filling with black aura. For a moment she saw the world in metallic green. Raven could see moving to her right and a book tumbling down. The book become in-cased in black aura on began to hover in mid-air. looked at Raven who blinked in a stupor.

Raven spoke slowly. "Did I get it?"

"Yes…" Mr. Tim's voice shook in a stupor.

Raven blinked, she can actually see the outline of Tim's body as he stepped aside and stood in front of her. He was tall, lean, and stood confidently. Somehow he reminded her of someone who she vaguely remembered. She blinked the metallic green haze image disappearing. She levitated the book to the desk, before her world turned dark again.

Again all she could hear is Mr. Tim's voice ask "How did you do that?"

Raven frowned. "I don't-" She shook her head, pieces coming together. "I felt your panic, and for a moment I could see."

Mr. Tim held his breath_. Impossible_.

"See?" He inquired for clarity.

"Well... "Raven tucked her hair behind her ear. "Not quite. Everything was outlined in metallic green, I couldn't see objects just make out shapes." Raven turned her head to his general direction. "Metallic green is the color of panic."

Mr. Tim eyes looked at the book on the desk, reminding him why he was here. He squared his jaw. This wasn't good; Red-X needed Raven blind a little longer. "That's great." He hid his disappointment. "Maybe your powers are giving you a new form of seeing." He laughed "I will be out of the job then."

Raven frowned. Somehow the news didn't sit well with her. "It was a fluke." She shook her head. "Besides, I was using your feelings. Meddling in someone else's feelings can prove to be dangerous. Even if used to see."

Mr. Tim chuckled, seeing how easily she discredited herself. He found it a bit tragic, how such a beautiful dark solitary creature became dependent on him. Hope really was dangerous. He looked down at her petite form, making up his mind there. He needed to push her to his side of the sanity line. He would really enjoy the company.

"Well Ms. Raven, I'm still happy with your new found power." He grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe you should help me put away your clothes. That way you can have a feel for them. Next time you can do it yourself."

Raven ignored the comforting warmth that radiated from his hand. "Fine."

Mr. Tim smiled giving a quick glance at the book on her desk. On the brown leather, with intricate gold letters read: The Lazarus Pits. He was close, so very close. The book now within sight, but he needed to be careful. The empath was too smart for her own good.

He can finally get what his heart desired.

He stared back at Raven, pulling her up to the basket. "Let's get things in order, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> As promised, this chapter is more action. We are giving a slight hint with what Jason might be seeking. What other plans does he have hiding under his sleeves for our blue bird? You can post your question and comments on the review section. Please review. I just want to see that people haven't giving up on my story yet! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! Hope you like the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** Hello Glorious Friends! I am really happy for everyone support so far. Shadystar has been great about beta reading this. My writing can be hard to read, since english is my second language. Tehe. You guys have been fantastic and real cheering me on! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Beast Boy never felt a headache as bad as this one. An elephant seemed to be standing on his head as he stared at the chess board. He rubbed his forehead in thought.<p>

_What were the numbers again? What was the one with a sphere one called, and the horsey one?_ He frowned; he never thought chess would be so hard. It was just moving plastic pieces.

"Sphere C2 to umm…." Beast boy bit his lip trying to remember. "I think it is called D3?"

Raven sighed, a little tired of chess.

Raven had no idea why she was coaxed into playing games with Beast Boy. The green man insisted, wanting to spend a little time with the resident empath. An intelligent conversation with Beast Boy was out of the question, since her big words always caused headaches to the changeling. He insisted on games, which Raven found silly. She was blind, did grass stain forget about that little fact? But somehow, the decided on chess.

Beast Boy's job was to remember the square numbers and move them accordingly to her instructions. It proved to be more difficult than she anticipated for the green trickster. She blinked her pale purple eyes staring at the general direction of her friend. As much as she was annoyed with his inability to learn the numbers, she somehow found an ounce of patience.

This was foreign to him, a part of his brain he never exercised before. He had to change his habits, much like she had to change hers due to her disability. Mr. Tim taught her that. He seemed to teach her a lot of things as of late. Raven push her lips in a fine line, she didn't like this new feeling that was hard to describe.

"It's called a pawn and yes, the move is legal." Raven said in her monotone manner.

"Oh, cool." Beast Boy beamed, his excitement hitting Raven like a brick. "Okay, your turn."

She was starting to hate her power's new tendency to try to feel people out.

"H6 to G5." Raven said waving her hand dismissively.

She heard Beast Boy shuffle in his seat and the sound of the chest piece scraping against the wooden chess board. She sighed, another thing she hated. She paid way too much attention to the sounds of everyday life that were non-existent before.

"Ugh, again you win." Beast Boy voice groaned. She heard him banged something against the table, which was probably his head. "This is so booooorriiiinggg..."

"Sorry I bore you." Raven said, her voice not showing an ounce of offense.

The trickster panicked, the feeling hitting her in pulses. The table shook slightly as she muttered her mantra for control.

"I didn't mean it like that! I, umm…ugh, damn." Beast Boy sighed defeated. "I like spending time with Rae, you know that."

"We never spent time before." Raven shrugged.

"Nu-uh." Beast Boy whined. "You just never came out of you room very much. Sometimes you read a book in the couch while I played video games."

Raven winced at the word 'read'. Beast Boy really had a way with words.

"Yeah, we interacted _so_ often." She replied.

Beast Boy sighed seeing the empath wince at his words.

_Insert talons into break_, he bitterly thought. "Rae, like, you are important to us. You know that, right?"

Raven blinked, wishing she believed those words. She knew she once did, but somehow that faith went away around the time she was kicked off the team. _Go figure_.

"Right." Raven face void all emotion, more than usual and Beast Boy can just see the doors wielding shut. "Riveting to know after being kicked off."

Beast Boy grimaced, he remembered the vote. Kicking Raven off seemed logical, and even if he was one of the first to vote on yes it didn't mean he wanted it. Raven was an essential part of the team and like a big sister to all of them. She was almost second in command within the Titan ranks. He didn't want to admit it; but, Robin could be rash at times. Raven was always there to balance him out.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Dude, like, it's been tough for us, too. It's hard without you. We barely spend time with you now." The shape shifter admitted.

_Don't I know it_, she thought bitterly.

After the whole Red-X incident, her only company these days seemed to be Mr. Tim. From 6 am to whatever time her 'family' decided to come back. Mr. Tim was her anchor to sanity. She never knew that true solitude would be so lonely.

"How is it?" Raven slowly blinked, feeling the rush of confusion. "The battles?"

Beast boy shuffled uncomfortable, hearing the chair squeak against the floor.

"It sucks. We are just scrapping by. The whole team dynamic is off." Beast Boy sighed, and she heard the chess pieces moving around, probably to be put away. "Robin got are asses up earlier than usual to train. It's fighting, training, patrol, then more training. It's exhausting. Dude needs to chill. He says we need to learn to fight without you."

Raven frowned; she knew Robin hadn't meant it that way. However the topic burned her, knowing that they were trying to move along without her.

"Dude is always stuck in his office. He goes There more often than Superman to his Fortress of Solitude." He laughed at his own joke. "Starfire tries to coax him out." He paused. "She's kind of taking it hard, he is totally ignoring her these days."

Raven frowned, she knew the couple were always quite with their relationship. Their affection kept to the minimal, which was hard for the expressive Tamaranean. It was always a few glances between the two, the caresses, and the caring eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg never seem to catch the obvious emotion between the two, almost forgetting at times they were even dating. Somehow Raven was more observant about their few in between public display of affection. Her eyes seemed to pan between the two when Robin touched Starfire's arm, or her alien friend showed Robin a sweet caring smile. It was because of her empathy she always told herself that she was more observant of such things. Knowing that Robin had refused to interact with Starfire now probably brought the tough alien to tears.

Raven tilted her head.

"Why is he ignoring Starfire?" She inquired.

Beast Boy gave a long pause. "Well…umm…" She could feel guilt radiate out of him. "For you, really. Apparently he had been looking for people to help you. He just doesn't have the time."

For her? Why would Robin do a silly thing like that?

Raven shook her head, hating the fact that she was the bridge between the two Titans. Robin was a stubborn hard headed fool, but he wasn't that much of an ignoramus to ignore Starfire for the sake of her.

"I will talk to him." She got up from her chair, and she felt Beast Boy's strong hand grab her arm.*When did it become so strong?*

"You think that a good idea?" The changeling asked.

Raven blinked, contemplating his question.

Beast Boy may be silly at times, but he was far from dumb. The trickster could gauge a situation better than most. He always was the mediator, able to ease the tension between the team. However, he knew when to stay away and Beast Boy stayed away from that elephant in the room.

"Robin is..." Raven sighed thinking of a long list of complicated words that could describe her leader. "He will talk to me." Raven snagged her arm away from his grasp.

"Good luck, Raven." She couldn't see Beast Boy's expression, but she was sure it was lined in worry.

Raven walked through the hallways, feeling the nooks, crannies and bumps on the wall. She found the crack shaped like a lightning bolt that was five steps away from Robin's room. It gave her a small burst of joy (which she quickly calmed down) that she was able to remember the detail. One step forward from the lightning bolt and she stopped, heaving over feeling a wave of emotion.

Raven mumbled her mantra, feeling anger, anxiety, fear and sadness radiate from Robin's room. She gritted her teeth, feeling pain stick to her skin like needles. Emotions were never this painful, but it felt like she was breathing in glue while her chest was heaving for air. Somehow, even with her blindness, she could see, a plethora of colors swirling within each other. The vibrate hues and neon lights made her positively nauseous. Raven closed her eyes, feeling a distinct pull of darkness. She uttered her mantra, her breathing returning to normal and the color ceasing.

Raven huffed, standing up. The pain subsided and there seemed to be no damage done. The Tower was still and she had heard no falling pieces of steel or concrete. She walked over to the Boy Wonder's office and went to knock. The door quickly opened before her hand made contact and she wondered if it was Robin. However, the presence in front of her did not greet her. It passed by her, leaving a trail of sadness at its wake. The sadness was intoxicating and Raven had to use all her will power not to let it consume her.

Raven frowned, _Who could that be?_

She walked to the door and felt a still calmness in the air. Her years as an empath made her see it was all a clever ruse. It was reserved, to cover and restrain the flurry of emotions that filled the area. Raven shut her gates for her protection, her face stoic once more.

"Robin?" Raven called out.

"Ah, Raven, you're here." Robin voice said back, weak and not at all surprised.

Raven frowned and she inched forward feeling around for a chair. Once she found one, she felt for the arm rest and plotted herself down. She heard the chair wheels scrap against the carpet as Robin inched forward. The room was quite with no clicks at the computer or the hum of some program running on the monitor. She can smell the slight smell of food; the pasta Cyborg cooked earlier today. The pieces slowly started coming together in her head.

"Starfire was here?" Raven asked.

Robin paused, and she felt the slight pin of emotion pushing toward her in her bond. "Yeah, she brought me dinner."

"Oh." Raven said with her monotone manner. The emotion she felt through their bond didn't correspond to the situation. "Is she fine?" She frowned, figuring there was a better question. "Are you fine?"

The tension in the air thickened, threatening to choke them both until they saw stars. Raven knew that question was loaded. It was an unspoken rule between them, never ask such a thing. The two birds were too prideful to answer because answering meant admitting too much. However, Raven was willing to break this rule, feeling their bond tether, vibrate and hum just below her skin.

"She left." Robin said simply.

Raven blinked trying to look at her once leader. "Left?"

Robin reinstated, "She left…" Robin sighed, "Me."

"Oh." Raven grimaced, hating the fact that she didn't get that the first time. "The emotions were high. Starfire might be-"

"No, she said I was obsessive, I don't think she understand what I need to protect." Robin gave a slow ragged breathe. "It may be for the best. Best for the team."

Raven didn't know how true his words were. Was this really best for all of them? Raven knew that Robin wrote the book on how to be a martyr. She wondered if he knew how to be himself.

"Have you ever thought of your own happiness?" The empath asked.

Robin frowned, Raven was given too many loaded question today.

"Raven." Robin warned.

Raven ignored his plea.

"No, Robin. Have you ever thought about your happiness? Emotions are all powerful, some more powerful than others. Rage, Fear, Happiness, Love, Lust, Greed and Pride are one of the most basic, innate emotions a human has. Arguably the most powerful. Happiness is one emotion, however, that can strive above the others."

Robin squared his jaw, Raven's words stung, they seem to be doubling their efforts as they vibrated through their bond.

Raven voice continued, low and monotone.

"Happiness can defeat fear and pride. Happiness can break love and lust. Happiness fuels greed. Tell me, Robin: Were you happy with Star?"

Robin looked down at his carpet seeing the littered books and papers. Right now, was he happy? No, he wasn't; his work had consumed him once again. He was latching to another event to be obsessed about. He told himself, it was justifiable. It was his fault, his mistake that he needed to fix. He couldn't be distracted, which included Starfire in that list.

Was he sad that Starfire had left him? Yes, more than he can even fathom.

Did Starfire bring him happiness? Yes, once. When they were late teenagers they were happy. However, now it was difficult to call it happiness. The enjoyed their time as a couple, but there was a slight void. Maybe his tendencies created it or Starfire's naive nature, but either way they both felt it. The happiness turned into confidence that the other would be there. Their relationship had become an emotional crutch. They may have had feelings similar to love, but both were afraid to call it such. They knew each other's personalities' way too well to step over that word, but Raven was right. Without the happiness that was once there, the love was slowly showing tears and fractures.

"Once." Was all the words Robin was able to say.

Robin saw how Raven's eyes contemplated. There it was again, Robin was almost sure that look was gone. Raven face was steely; but her eyes were full of emotion. Robin tilted his head in wonder, seen her pale purple eyes swim in the rivers and creeks of Richard Grayson. He wondered if she ever found something too shocking to share with him in there. Robin sighed, if Raven was too afraid to speak about it he rather not know. The rivers of his mind were too murky; there could be anything in the bottom of it.

"Once." Raven repeated blinking slowly focusing her attention to her left. She muttered something Robin couldn't hear until she returned her attention to him. Robin winced, this time she seemed to look right at him."Robin, I will respect your decision. These matters don't affect me, but as a friend they concern me." Raven sighed. "Do you think you can find happiness with Starfire, eventually; if you work at it?"

"No." Robin said and bit back his tongue.

The answer flowed too quickly, without thought. He frowned wondering if his haste to say 'no' was correct. Was this whole situation a distraction to the happiness he can find with Starfire, or was Starfire his distraction to true happiness? Robin looked at Raven, he wondered if she already knew the answer. She was a border line genius, of course.

Raven nodded, not in confirmation of his answer, but mostly in surprise he even answered the question to begin with.

"Fine then, Boy Blunder, and see to it you find a middle ground in this. Let Starfire know how you feel, truly feel. You owe her." Raven stood up to make her exit.

Robin grabbed her hand as she turned to the door. Raven rolled her eyes, has everyone felt the need to touch her these days?

"Raven…" Robin spoke slowly. "Thank you."

Raven blinked "Always."

Robin let go, knowing that Raven's words were true. Raven would always be there, no matter what galaxy or dimension she existed in. Her promises meant more than his. Robin frowned, seeing no comfort in that fact. What has he promised her and completed?

"Raven, I'm still working at it. I promised." Robin vowed.

Raven turned back to him.

"Robin, I will be fine." Raven sighed. "Mr. Tim has been more than helpful with my transition. Plus..." Raven stopped.

Robin eyebrow's hitched "Plus?"

This was the perfect time to tell Robin that something was fishy about Mr. Tim. That his emotions were too well guarded, and out of her ability to read. However, if she told Robin about Mr. Tim he no longer be her companion. That fact was more terrifying than the dreadful darkness she was plagued with. Raven sighed, knowing he would not let it go. She had to give him good news. Darn that Batman.

"The other day, I might have seen something." Raven stated.

Robin looked confused. "You mean...?"

"I saw." Raven emphasized, her tongue extended the s.

Raven felt two arms encircle her waist right before the feeling of weightlessness. There was a sense of vertigo while Robin let her down and her face smashed against his chest. She felt a long weary sigh leave his lungs that brought upon emotions she didn't want to name. Naming them were dangerous and she had to remind herself her place. This proved difficult. Robin's arms were warm, strong and held so many promises. Promises she had to remind herself did not belong to her.

Robin pressed his forehead against Raven. This was good news. Great news. Wonderful news. He sensed how tense she was, feeling stiff in his arms but he couldn't let go. This feeling that was between them right now, whatever it came from: their bond or their rocky friendship; he wanted to swim in it. He was probably the only person allowed to touch her this way. Maybe he was too prideful of that fact.

Raven slid her hands against his chest bearing some space between them. She push him slightly away so their foreheads were no longer touched. Robin arms were firmly wrapped around her waist and she wished she could just push him further away. However, something told her not to.

"Robin, details." Raven pushed at Robin's chest.

Robin grinned down at the empath in his arms. "You saw Raven! We have to-"

"No, you don't get it." Raven shook her head. "I saw only shapes. My powers, my empathy mostly allowed me to see everything in green. Mr. Tim panicked due to a book I knocked down." She frowned, remembering why she knocked it down in the first place. "With that small feeling, I was able to get the book tumble down and I instinctively stopped it with my powers. However, as soon as it came it left…" Raven pulled away from Robin's arms. "It may have been a fluke."

"Or it could be your powers compensating." Robin said, his voice back to business mode.

"Yes, but…" Raven sighed "Using my empathy is dangerous. My emotions, Robin."

Robin looked down at Raven and frowned. She had a point. If she used her powers, especially her empathy to see, she could easily blow the house down. However, the possibility of being used to her advantage was too much to pass up.

"Okay, I understand but we should still explore the opportunity." Robin passed by Raven moving over to his desktop. Raven's eyes followed the sound of footsteps. "I'll inform Zatanna."

Raven winced. "Zatanna?"

Robin bit his tongue wishing he can take his words back. Zatanna was a sore subject. Knowing he had asked her to help him search would clearly angered the empath.

"She promised to help us." Robin spoke carefully.

Robin heard a light bulb explode at a distance.

"Oh." Raven down-casted her eyes. "She knows?" She looked back at his direction. "Well, I guess I'll just pick my coffin, now."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Raven, she won't kill you. She is a superhero."

"Whom shows prejudice against me due to my heritage. The information can easily be handed to Brother Blood, use me to resurrect my father thinking its easy pickings. Dr. Light can come waltzing in here for revenge. I'm already worried about who Red-X might have told. Zatanna could easily tell someone, as well."

Robin looked at Raven who stood strong, her face void of emotion. He knew there was rage bubbling at the surface.

"She is a family friend, Raven. She would not throw anyone my family cares about under the bus. And I care about you." He insisted.

"Perfect." Raven shook her head. "I trust you know what you're doing, Boy Blunder. " Raven turned to exit and stopped at the door. She held the door frame carefully looking over her shoulder. "By the way, I like my coffin royal blue."

Robin frowned. Why do their conversations always end on a sour note?

* * *

><p>Author Note: I try to write back to every review! So please review if you can. Also it is my birthday when this chapter was posted. -sings happy birthday to herself- Thanks everyone for being so supportive. I started a tumblr, umm I don't know if anyone willing to read it but, I'll post some fluff in there. If anyone is interested I may place a link. -rubs neck- Err, if I get the courage too.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Thank you for all the happy birthdays! You guys have been great.

* * *

><p>Red-X scanned the room, keeping mental note of all the exit signs and windows. He snorted under his mask, <em>this place was a dump<em>. He wondered if there was a union of bad guys that had specific guidelines. One being your evil lair had to be in a cave up in a mountain or in a warehouse or else you couldn't reap the benefits. This one was no different; warehouse seemed to be this guy's thing.

Red-X sat down, his hand under his chin. He sat there waiting for his soon-to-be-client to walk his way. It was sort of silly, the whole scenery looked like a cliché movie. The metal storage containers, the dim lighting and the overhead light that was illuminated the only set of desks and chairs in the warehouse. It was like he was living in a crime lord movie.

_Here comes another cliché_, Red-X thought as his client walked up. Like a seriously bad movie, his client came out of the shadows. The man held a scowl clearly contemplating why he was here, Red-X smiled back in mockery. Sure he wasn't to be trusted; he was a thief of course. But this guy didn't have to be a grouch about it. Especially, when he had a golden ticket for him. One stop shop to this guy's Willy Wonka Factory. Of course, he wouldn't give it to him without proper business arrangements.

_Always have the upper hand_, Red-X thought.

Bah-dosh, all hoop. Another point for Jason Todd.

The man sat on the chair giving X a cold stone stare.

"Make this quick, thief." The man said.

Red-X chuckled.

"Well, someone is being impatient today." Red-X sat up. "Little trouble in the family? Did the weirdos finally decide that they just couldn't stoop to your level?"

The man seemed unamused, his face unchanging. His eyes scanned the skull mask. "If you have nothing t-"

Red-X waved his hand interrupting his statement.

"Don't worry, White, I got you some good information regarding a certain Dark Mistress." Red X leaned forward and rubbed his fingers together. "For a price, of course."

The man scowled. "Of course a thief goes straight to the money."

Red-X almost felt repulsed from his words. He wasn't any thief, he was _the thief_.

_You think they'd know that by now,*_he shrugged. "Oh no, this had nothing to do with money." Red X kicked his feet on the table. "An eye for an eye, information for information."

The man smiled, finding interest in the conversation. "Do say: what information might I have that would peak your interest?"

"Well, since you are the resident super natural baddy around these parts. I like some things regarding a certain pit of the magical persuasion." Red X said.

"Well, I prefer to see if you have anything of value before I put my efforts towards anything." The villain replied.

"Of course." Red-X kicked his feet off and grinned under the mask. "The little dark mistress of the Teen Titans is blind. Blind at a bat really..." Red-X finding the joke too funny for other reasons.

The man eyes widen. He was right, this information was indeed his cup of tea. "Blind? But-"

"Her healing powers seem to be ineffective in healing her injury. She can barely protect herself."

The man mumbled and looked at him in disbelief "How do you know this information?"

"Saw the whole thing happen." Red-X leaned to his side resting his arm on the table. "And that's not all. How about you give me what I want and we'll discuss details."

The man grinned; how predictable. He sat back in his chair. "Of course, what exactly is the information regarding?"

"Simple." X shrugged. "Lazarus pit."

The man squared his jaw. The pits were something no one could explain, they may be mystical or naturally occurring; but one thing was certain, they were dangerous. The people in the brink of death would be restored, stronger than ever. However, insanity seemed to plague the user. There were few left in the world due to Bane's and Batman's doing; but he knew a few that still thrived. The biggest question is why Red-X needed such a thing.

"Why the interest?" The man asked. "You do not look injured. Surly, you do not need the assistance of the pit."

Red-X chuckled.

"No, that is not what I want it for. I want all information on the pit, the locations, chemicals in them, known side effects, and previous users. Heck, even why they exist." Red-X counted off.

His curiosity was now peeked. "Why?"

Red-X shook his head. This man was beyond unprofessional. You never ask the client why. "Do we have a deal or not?"

The man squinted. "Fine."

Red-X smiled pulling up his mask to his nose spitting on his hand and passing it to the man before pulling the mask back down. "Shake on it."

The man grimaced taking X hand giving two shakes before wiping his hand on his blood red robe.

"Disgusting, positively barbaric." He frowned. "Now, what other information do you have?"

Red-X smirked. "As you may know, Raven has been inactive on the team. Due to her disability they kicked her off, it's tragic really. Raven may be blind, but she still has friends everywhere. However, due to her circumstances the Titans have hired some help regarding the little bird. There are times the little bird is alone with a civilian. This guy, however, will be no problem."

"Are you sure?" The villain asked.

"Of course, he is my insider." The thief assured. "Whatever you do, he will turn a blind eye."

The man smiled, somehow it made Red-X feel repulsed. "This is perfect we will-"

"Nu-uh…" Red X waved his finger. "Look here, Blood: don't be hasty, now. The Titans may leave their friend with him, but doesn't mean you can just snag Raven up." Red-X shook his head. "They are on alert since the blue bird destroyed the Tower." Red X chuckled, the sound vibrating within the warehouse. "You need me to get passed the security which I happen to know very well. Also, to plan the optimal time to snatch her right up. We both know Raven isn't easy picking. We need her…trust."

"And she will trust your associate?" He inquired.

Red X gave it quick thought. Did Raven trust Mr. Tim? He was sure Chickadee didn't trust a single soul, and with good reason. However, the fake good nature of Mr. Tim's persona brought her comfort. She was able to speak to him comfortably, even mentioned her thoughts on Red-X. He contained his smirk. Yet, there were still arrangements left for her to completely trust Mr. Tim. Red-X needed the empath to fully trust Mr. Tim, or this wouldn't work.

"She will, with time. She doesn't know it, but he is all she has left." Red-X smirked, feeling a little dirty in this deal.

The woman may have been the first to crack the surface into understanding him. However, she was the ticket to obtain information about his predicament. Robin had information on the chemical compounds in the pits that may be present, but research seemed incomplete. He wouldn't know until everything was fully decoded. He still however needed to get the plan into action.

Brother Blood was sure to have the other half. There was no one else who would be willing to share the information. Maybe willing wasn't the right word. He did have a golden nugget, a little trinket to persuade Brother Blood. So what if he had to feed a chicken to the wolves? The chicken was a golden goose in disguise. He wasn't afraid to cut it open if it meant that the golden egg inside held a one time value. Future golden eggs didn't concern him, not once he cashed in the first.

"You like to keep yourself in the game." The headmaster nodded "I can respect that."

"Good. Now, regarding your end." Red-X smiled and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He twirled it around his eyes fixed at Brother Blood. "I want weekly updates regarding information of the Lazarus Pits. No information, no Raven."

There was always a price, an ultimatum between villains.

"What makes you think you can keep her?" Brother Blood asked.

Red-X stopped twirling the knife, and gave a lopsided glance. "Oh, my associate can keep her out of your hands no problem. Trust me."

Brother Blood frowned. He didn't know how the thief would do such a thing, but something eerie made him believe he would keep that promise. Raven was essential, too valuable being a child of their god, Trigon the Terrible. She was the key to resurrecting him. Her being blind, easier for the picking, is way too good of an opportunity to pass. He squared his jaw, he had no choice but to submit to the hooligans demands. Yet, his pride couldn't let him submit. He taped the sleeve of his coat carefully before speaking.

"Why would I give into your demands?" The headmaster countered. "We now know Raven's current condition and-"

Brother Blood's sentence was cut short as a shooting pain shot up his arm. He grimaced, grinding his teeth as he looked at his hand. A dagger protruded from his down-turned palm and a black gloved hand wielded the blade. He looked at Red-X who was inches away from him. Blood tried not to show fear, feeling death way to close.

"There you go." Red-X tsked "Pride is a deadly sin you know." Red-X squinted. "I have what you need. I know Raven is some prize to you guys. The key to your sick god." Red-X twisted the knife slowly; Blood winced in the pain but refused to scream. _Pity,_ Red-X thought. "Remember who has the upper hand. Now, I want information weekly about the Lazarus Pits or Raven disappears, and I am pretty sure that Trigon can no longer produce children seeing he is dead." Red-X pulled out the knife from Brother Blood's hand as blood oozed to the table.

_That will leave a stain_, Red-X thought. "I don't care if I have to kill the girl to keep you in line." He waved the knife in front of him.

Brother Blood grabbed his hand, wrapping part of his robe around his injury. He bit his tongue realizing his mistake. This young man was more dangerous than he first thought. He saw the determination, the blood lust in his eyes. He didn't think a petty thief would be so vicious.

Brother Blood huffed "You are insane."

Red-X shrugged grabbing the handkerchief from his belt. He wiped the blood from the blade carefully.

"Maybe." He looked at Brother Blood. "I am happy to hear we are in agreement. I will return in one week's time"

Brother Blood looked at his hand grimacing at the pain.

Red-X gave a sloppy salute. "See ya, Blood." Red-X walked away only to turn around a couple a feet away from the door. He snapped his fingers in thought. "Oh, you should get your hand check before the poison eats away your trigger hand."Red-X made a fake gun and pointed it at Blood. "It would be tragic to not be able to pull the trigger on that gun anymore. Looks like a beaut." Red-X tilted his head. "Do me a favor and take care, Blood."

Blood screamed in frustration, instantly regretting the deal he made.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Hope you like the story so far. This is kind of a clue what Jason is specifically looking for and his plan for Raven. It isn't the best example work, but meh. It will do. Thanks everyone for your critiques!


End file.
